One last thing
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Sus clanes les han dado la espalda y Konoha no intercede por ellos. Así que, el equipo ocho conformado por Kiba, Shino y Hinata, tendrán que aprender a sobrevivir como desertores y luchar por no perder su humanidad. / Crackpairing, darkfic y más advertencias dentro. Se recomienda discreción al lector.
1. Shitsubou

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** Va a comenzar siento T+ pero probablemente suba a M.

 **Aviso importante:** Conforme avance el fic, se van a abordar temas no aptos para todo público, se recomienda que no lean menores de edad o personas sensibles a ítems como violencia, sexo, conspiración y muerte de personajes.

No me voy a centrar en el romance, porque quiero probar con otro tipo de narrativa, voy a experimentar con el género de aventura, misterio y otros sentimientos como el odio, el egoísmo, la lujuria y la ambición. Respecto a parejas, algunas serán crack, otras canon (De antemano aviso que no habrá NaruHina fuera del primer capítulo).

Se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

 _ **One last thing**_

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **x**

 **I.**

 **Shitsubou**

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

— Fue una gran reunión la de ésta noche, ¿No? — Preguntó una hermosa peliazul mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de su novio Naruto Uzumaki.

— Si, fue genial verlos a todos de nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos, Dattebayo…

Caminaban por las calles oscuras de Konoha, pero se sentían seguros, pues estaban en su aldea natal, aquella que fungía como la capital de la alianza shinobi.

— Estaba pensando, Hinata-chan… — Naruto se detuvo y Hinata lo miró atentamente. — ¿Crees que sea muy pronto para que vaya a tu clan a pedir permiso para que podamos salir oficialmente?

El rostro de ella se coloreó de rojo y aquello hizo sonreír al rubio, le gustaban todas las reacciones que causaba en ella.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó ella un poco nerviosa, sintió la necesidad de jugar con sus dedos, pero se armó de valor y trató de permanecer lo más tranquila posible. — Para padre eso implicaría que nos estamos comprometiendo quizás para contraer matrimonio en el futuro. — El rojo de sus mejillas se intensificó al decir aquello.

Naruto sonrió y rascó su nuca un poco apenado.

— Ya lo había pensado, quizás esa sea una buena idea, digo, si no te arrepientes cuando me conozcas más.

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

— Jamás podría arrepentirme de conocer a Naruto-kun, te he admirado toda mi vida y estoy segura de lo que siento por ti. — Cerró sus ojos y exclamó con más fuerza de la necesaria, demostrando lo avergonzada que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo demostrando la fortaleza de sus sentimientos.

Él sonrió con calidez y tomando delicadamente la barbilla de ella, depositó un breve y casto beso en sus labios. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas, sonrieron como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura y continuaron con su camino.

Cuando llegaron al complejo Hyuuga, se despidieron con un beso igual de casto.

— Regresa a salvo de tu misión, Naruto-kun. — Le dijo ella aun tratando de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

— No te preocupes, será pan comido, lo difícil será estar fuera de la aldea tantas semanas. — Hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hinata le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

— Es importante que el héroe de la guerra ninja continúe trabajando por la paz, confío en Naruto-kun más que nadie en el mundo.

— ¿En serio?

— Hai. — Y poniéndose de puntillas, depositó un beso en su mejilla. — Confiaría mi vida a Naruto-kun.

Fue turno de él para sonrojarse y darse media vuelta, pues si seguía ahí, no sería capaz de marchar a su misión.

— Nos vemos pronto, Hinata-chan.

— Hai, ve con cuidado.

Y una vez que el rubio hubo desaparecido del horizonte, tocó la gran campana de la entrada en espera de que el portón se abriera.

— Buenas noches Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama y su abuelo desean hablar con usted. — Anunció Ko, quien fue quien abrió la puerta.

Si no fuera porque se encontraba tan emocionada y exaltada por su recién encuentro con el rubio, se hubiera percatado de la preocupación de su protector.

— Hai, iré ahora mismo. — Le dedicó una reverencia al castaño y marchó en dirección a la gran mansión.

Había pasado poco más de medio año desde que la guerra ninja había acabado. Hubo grandes bajas como las cabezas de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Aburame, además de muchos heridos y gente que quedaría con secuelas físicas y psicológicas por el resto de sus vidas, pero en Konoha nadie se daba por vencido.

Tsunade regresó a su puesto de quinta Hokage, pero ya empezaba a inmiscuir a Kakashi Hatake en todos los deberes de ser Hokage, pues deseaba retirarse lo más pronto posible. Ya estaba cansada y consideraba que Konoha merecía un líder más joven y dispuesto a gestionar los nuevos tratados de paz y de comercio que estaban surgiendo en el mundo shinobi.

Actualmente Naruto y Hinata tenían cuatro meses de haber comenzado a salir, solían almorzar juntos en los campos de entrenamiento o cenar en Ichiraku ramen cuando ella salía a una misión. Las cosas marchaban realmente bien entre los dos y la gente los consideraba como la pareja más adorable de la aldea.

Naruto se encontraba muy feliz, pues Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, lo malo, que él debía pasar un par de años en la cárcel de la aldea, pero estaba seguro de que cuando Kakashi-sensei fuera Hokage, juntos encontrarían la manera de sacarlo lo más pronto posible. Sin él, no hubiera sido posible ganar la guerra, aunque en realidad ese argumento ya había servido para evitar la condena de muerte para el Uchiha.

Sakura continuaba su trabajo en el hospital de Konoha, desarrollando nuevos ninjutsus médicos y preparándose para en unos años asumir el puesto de directora del hospital. Estaba feliz y entregada a su trabajo.

El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho entró a trabajar al departamento de inteligencia de Konoha, Ino era la asistente de Ibiki, pues se estaba especializando en el área de interrogatorios. Shikamaru hacía labores de inteligencia y Chouji lo ayudaba, aunque también se estaban preparando para tomar el liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes. Tenten y Lee alcanzaron el rango Jounnin y continuaron cumpliendo misiones y junto a Kakashi, cuidaban de Gai-sensei.

Kiba también llegó al rango de Jounnin y solía dividir su tiempo entre seguir especializándose como ninja de rastreo y cortejar a cuanta chica hermosa pasara frente de él. Por su parte, Shino, al morir su padre, el hermano menor de su padre tomó las riendas del clan y él se sintió libre de tomar la profesión que quisiera, así que se preparó para ser profesor en la academia shinobi, pues deseaba contribuir en la formación de las nuevas generaciones y cuidar que la voluntad de fuego siguiera en los corazones de los futuros shinobis.

Así iban las cosas en Konoha, la calma que prosigue a la tormenta suele ser sobrevalorada porque se cree que no puede llegar una tormenta tan pronto como terminó la anterior. Pero estaban equivocados, y eso lo iban a aprender con sangre y sudor los integrantes del equipo ocho.

.

Hinata caminaba hacía el doujo de meditación que solían utilizar su padre y su abuelo, muy sonriente y con pasos firmes. Al llegar se hincó frente a la puerta mientras tocaba esperando permiso para entrar.

— Adelante. — La voz de su padre le respondió y abrió la puerta, después se puso de pie y entró, se volvió a hincar y cerró la puerta de madera y papel. Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cojín vacío que se encontraba frente a su padre y abuelo, aunque extrañamente Hanabi también estaba ahí.

La peliazul se preocupó al ver el rostro compungido de su hermana, era apenas un leve fruncimiento de entrecejo, pero ella la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que sentía.

— Has tardado en regresar, niña. — Dijo su abuelo mientras servía una taza de té y se la ofrecía a la chica. Ella la aceptó con la elegancia y etiqueta que se le había enseñado desde niña.

— Lo siento, el entrenamiento se ha extendido un poco más el día de hoy. — Hizo una breve reverencia y regresó a su posición recta.

— Hanabi y tu deben pelear ésta noche — Hiashi tomó un sorbo a su té. — El consejo del clan ha decidido que es momento de elegir a una heredera.

— Yo acepto la pelea — Respondió Hanabi y cerró los ojos. Sabía que Hinata había mejorado mucho y si le preguntaban, diría que no sabía quién ganaría.

— ¿Qué sucederá con quien pierda? — Preguntó Hinata con preocupación, de pronto la felicidad de estar con el rubio se esfumó y dio paso a la precaución.

— Será sellada y asignada al Bouke como muestra de que la rama principal está conformada solo por lo mejor.

Fue turno de Hinata para fruncir un poco el ceño, pero solo un poco, pues ese era el máximo gesto facial que era aceptable dentro del clan Hyuuga.

— Sabemos que has mejorado, Hinata. — Hiashi habló sin ningún atisbo de emoción, como si no estuviera hablando de sus dos hijas. — Así que con una última pelea será suficiente para determinar la supremacía de una de ustedes, la que será mi heredera.

Hinata apretó los puños que estaban sobre su regazo y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

— Si ese es el caso, apelo a mi derecho de nacimiento para renunciar a mi puesto como heredera del ancestral clan Hyuuga. — Hanabi abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana, mientras Hiashi negó con la cabeza y el abuelo Hyuuga suspiraba cansado. — Yo, Hinata Hyuuga, ante dos testigos del consejo, renuncio a mi derecho de nacimiento. — El silencio gobernó en el doujo y Hinata dedicó una suave sonrisa a su hermana. — Confío en que Hanabi-sama será capaz de liderar al clan mejor de lo que yo podría hacer.

— ¿Es tu última palabra? — Preguntó el abuelo Hyuuga.

— Hai.

— Explica el motivo de tu renuncia. — Inquirió Hiashi y se puso de pie. La boca de Hanabi se secó.

— Deseo mantener a mi hermana menor a salvo del agravio que significa ser marcada.

— Serás enviada al Bouke. — Recordó el abuelo.

— Está bien. — De pronto sus mejillas se colorearon — Las personas del Bouke pueden pedir un permiso especial para vivir fuera del clan.

— ¿Debo pensar que estás renunciando a tu lugar como mi heredera para salir del clan? ¿No portas con orgullo tu apellido? O... ¿Es acaso por tu relación con el joven Uzumaki? — La mirada de Hiashi se afiló.

Hinata se sorprendió de que su padre lo supiera, no sería capaz de haberla mantenido vigilada… ¿O sí? Justo cuando despegó sus labios para decir algo, su abuelo se puso de pie.

— Despreciar su linaje por un hombre… Todos en esta habitación sabemos que Hinata-sama es más fuerte que Hanabi-sama, pero tu debilidad de carácter y fantasías de amor te hacen un fracaso a mis ojos. — El abuelo alzó una mano y un par de ninjas Hyuuga entraron y sujetaron a Hinata de los brazos y la pusieron de pie.

— En efecto, Hanabi tenía la oportunidad de ir al Bouke al ser más débil que tú, pero un Hyuuga fuerte como tú, no. Te convertirías en un símbolo de esperanza para ellos y eso es inadmisible. — Hiashi miró a los guardias. — Enciérrenla en los calabozos de la mansión. Más tarde nos encargaremos de decidir qué haremos con ella.

Hinata sintió como los guardias le ponían un par de esposas que se encargaban de absorber el chakra y golpearon los tenketsu de sus brazos para que se detuviera su flujo de chakra y no pudiera defenderse.

¿En qué momento las cosas habían resultado así? Pensó que aprobarían su relación con Naruto, era el héroe de la guerra ninja y su clan siempre buscaba hacerse de poder político, ¿Por qué?

— En estos momentos quedas expulsada del clan y despojada de todos tus privilegios, honores y posiciones dentro del clan. Hanabi, pasa a ser la heredera, — Hiashi miró a su hija menor. — No seas un fracaso como tu hermana. — Alcanzó a escuchar Hinata mientras la sacaban a empujones del doujo.

Hiashi y el abuelo abandonaron el doujo, dejando a una consternada Hanabi en su lugar.

 _«Todos en esta habitación sabemos que Hinata-sama es más fuerte que_ _Hanabi-sama»._ Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Hanabi una y otra vez. Amaba a Hinata pero oír esas palabras de parte de su amado abuelo… No, ella no iba a ser gentil como su hermana. La fortaleza de Hinata había surgido gracias a su admiración hacía un hombre, su decisión de ser mejor fue inspirada por elementos externos a su orgullo Hyuuga y ahora el resultado de ello era su destierro del clan.

No, Hanabi iba a ser fuerte por Neji, por su padre y por su legado. Iba a ser fuerte y un día conseguiría unificar el clan y traer de regreso a su hermana, para así demostrar que era más fuerte que ella y que había conseguido lo que ella no.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la última reunión de compañeros de generación, y Kiba aún esperaba una respuesta de aquella hermosa rubia a la que invitó a salir, pero al parecer la Yamanaka lo había olvidado porque jamás lo buscó.

— Odio tener tanto tiempo libre — Metió un dedo en su oreja y se rascó. — No entiendo por qué no hemos tenido ninguna misión en una semana, Akamaru. — El perro ladró. — Ya sé, pero tampoco quiero llegar a casa, huele muy raro últimamente... ¡Lo tengo! — Se levantó de golpe. — Vamos a buscar a Hinata, quizás un poco de entrenamiento nos caiga bien.

Avanzó por las calles de la aldea seguido de su fiel amigo. Tocó la campana del portón del ancestral clan y un Hyuuga le abrió.

— ¿Qué desea?

— Busco a Hinata, soy su compañero de equipo.

— Hinata-sama no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. — Respondió de manera seca el sirviente.

— Oh, bueno, ¿Puede decirle que me busque en cuanto pueda? — Preguntó el Inuzuka.

— Lo siento, nadie puede molestar a Hinata-sama, intente dentro de unos días. — Y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Realmente odiaba a todos los estirados del clan Hyuuga, en serio no entendía cómo fue que su dulce compañera de equipo había nacido en ese lugar. Muy molesto emprendió el regreso a su casa. No tenía caso buscar a Shino, él estaba muy ocupado últimamente con las clases de la academia ninja.

Llegó a los enormes terrenos del clan Inuzuka, no tenían un gran portón como el de los Hyuugas, pero si una barda de dos metros que impedía que los perros salieran. Empujó la puerta de madera y entró.

Siguió el camino de piedra que lo dirigía la casa principal, en su clan no había división de ramas, en realidad no eran un clan muy grande, pero todos se llevaban bien, o eso pensaba él. Abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a su hermana revisando unos papeles en la mesa principal.

— ¿Hay algo nuevo? — Preguntó sin saludar, sus modos no eran mal vistos dentro de su clan, bueno, siempre y cuando su madre no estuviera cerca.

— Kiba, debemos hablar. — Dijo Hana, mientras apretaba sus sienes en búsqueda de impedir que avanzara su dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Se dejó caer en una silla y subió los pies en la mesa.

— Kiba, el consejo del clan quiere que Akamaru se quede en casa unos días para que se aparee con unas cachorras que están en celo.

— Oh amigo, te va mejor que a mí en esas cosas, suertudo. — Y le dio un pequeño codazo al gran perro que estaba sentado a su lado. Akamaru ladró.

— También hay otra cosa. — El semblante de su hermana se ensombreció. — El clan está presionando para que apliques a ANBU, consideran que es necesario que el clan incremente su presencia dentro de puntos de mayor importancia en la aldea. Creo que han tomado esa decisión en vistas de que los hijos del triángulo Ino-Shika-Cho están dentro de la torre trabajando.

— No me interesa, Hana, te lo he dicho mil veces, estoy bien siendo jounnin, la paga es buena y tengo tiempo para dormir.

— Kiba, sabes que en nuestro clan los hombres deben obedecer…

— Si, si, ya me contaste mil veces la historia de por qué papá salió corriendo de aquí. Pero no creo que haya ningún problema, alguna de las chicas del consejo puede meterse a ANBU si así lo desean.

— Kiba… — El tono de reproche de su hermana lo fastidió.

— Hana, no me interesa. Voy a dormir. — Y se marchó junto a Akamaru escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Pronto cayó la noche y se acostó en su cama, aún con las palabras de su hermana en mente.

— No me interesa cambiar mi vida, no son ellas quienes se van a jugar el pellejo en ANBU, tal vez debería irme como escolta del señor feudal en la capital, por lo menos dejaría de escuchar las peticiones de Hana y los gritos de mamá. — Dijo para sí mismo y para Akamaru, quien lanzó un pequeño gruñido dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo humano. — Aunque tú vas a tener unos días felices. — De pronto tuvo una idea. — Ya sé, yo también puedo tener un poco de desestrés. — Y metió la mano bajo su cama y sacó una revista para caballeros.

Sacó una lámpara y un pañuelo que tenía dentro del cajón de su mesa de noche y se sumergió entre sus cobijas. Empezó con su particular empresa cuando de pronto se percató del ruido que hicieron unos kunais volando fuera de su habitación. Dejó la revista y todo dentro de sus cobijas, se acomodó la ropa y salió descalzó hasta el patio trasero de su casa.

Si le hubieran dicho lo que iba a presenciar, jamás lo hubiera creído. Las mujeres de su clan tenían rodeada a su madre, quien con un solo kunai desviaba los que ellas le lanzaban.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? — Preguntó Kiba con ferocidad. Akamaru a su lado se puso rígido y comenzó a gruñir a los perros que acompañaban a las mujeres.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia, largo. — Le gritó Tsume mientras continuaba luchando, cuando de pronto un kunai rozó su costado y con ello bajó la guardia.

— Kiba, regresa a la casa. — Hana llegó a su lado, y con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro le dijo lo siguiente. — Estás interfiriendo en el viejo ritual del clan.

— ¿Ritual? ¿De qué hablas? — La desesperación comenzó a hacer mella en Kiba, uno de los perros atacó al perro de su madre, y otros más se unieron a la batalla.

— Kiba, regresa a la casa. — Un par de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Hana. — O irán tras de ti.

— ¡Que lo intenten! — Exclamó — Akamaru, vamos. — Y entonces se lanzaron para llegar junto a Tsume.

Akamaru apartó con gruñidos a los demos perros y lobos que atacaban al compañero de Tsume, mientras la mujer daba un paso lejos de Kiba.

— Mocoso impertinente, te dije que esto no te importa. — Murmuró Tsume mientras sostenía una herida en su brazo.

— Kiba, tienes un segundo para largarte con la cola entre las patas o el siguiente serás tú, los hombres no pueden presenciar el ritual de renovación. — Gritó una de las mujeres mayores que atacaban a su madre.

— Me vale mierda su ritual o lo que sea, están lastimando a mi madre y no me quedaré sentado con los brazos cruzados. — Exclamó él mientras tomaba un kunai del suelo y se ponía en posición de ataque.

Tsume sonrió con tristeza. Había criado a un chico muy idiota, pero de buen corazón. Entonces un nudo se formó en su garganta, toda su vida había estado consciente de que ese momento llegaría, que el ritual en el que murió su madre la iba a juzgar como hizo con todas las líderes del clan Inuzuka desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tal vez no eran tan antiguos como los Hyuuga o los Uchiha, pero también tenían tradiciones arcaicas.

Miró a Hana y le pidió perdón en silencio. Ante su muerte ella iba a tomar ahora las riendas del clan y viviría al igual que ella, con la preocupación de no saber cuándo sería su turno de luchar en el ritual Inuzuka.

— Hana, llévate a este pedazo de idiota y prepárate, es tu turno de mantener a flote el clan, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé. — Tsume golpeó a Kiba con fuerza en la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente. — Mi muchacho... sé fuerte. No es fácil ser hombre en el clan Inuzuka. — Le dijo antes de comenzar a pelear. — Akamaru, cuida de él.

El perro de pelaje blanco sollozó y siguió a Hana, quien tomó en sus brazos al chico y lo arrastró en dirección a la casa. Contuvo las lágrimas y miró una última vez a su madre.

Sin perder tiempo, llevó a Kiba y a Akamaru al interior de la casa, donde cerró con llave la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermano, llorando y lamentando que el ritual hubiera llegado tan pronto. No se sentía lista para tomar el lugar de su madre.

Un rato después, Kiba despertó y miró con furia a su hermana.

— Exijo que me expliques por qué demonios estamos aquí y no afuera con madre. — Gritó con furia.

— Te lo explicaré… — Hizo una pausa, había tenido tiempo suficiente para limpiar sus lágrimas y ordenar su cabeza. — Como sabes nuestro clan tiene un gobierno matriarcal, pero no solo eso, sino que se funda en el principio del más fuerte. — Kiba apretó los puños. — La matriarca será puesta a prueba cada cierto tiempo por las mujeres más fuertes del clan, madre ya había luchado antes y logró sobrevivir. De esa manera demuestra que sigue siendo la hembra alfa y todos se inclinan ante ella.

— ¿Por qué nunca supe de eso? — Preguntó mientras comenzaban a sangrar sus puños de la presión que ejercía.

— Porque ni tú ni los hombres no pueden presenciar el ritual, temo que te hayas metido en problemas al saltar a defender a nuestra madre, eso podría significar que desafías el matriarcado y que buscas oponerte a las leyes del clan. Por eso madre te dejó inconsciente. — Hana miró el reloj que había en una pared, pronto saldría el sol y con ello debían salir y saber si su madre lo había logrado.

— _Voy a morir, Hana_ — Le dijo su madre hace unos días. — _Es común que una matriarca supere el ritual una vez, pero aún tengo un par de lesiones que obtuve en la guerra ninja, y no soy tan optimista como para creer que la volveré a librar. Así que vete preparando y cuida que el idiota de Kiba no se meta en problemas, ese mocoso no atiende a razones y temo lo que puedan hacerle las personas del consejo si él se mete._

— Kiba… — Dijo Hana.

Pero entonces la puerta de la casa fue abierta de una patada y por ella entraron las mujeres del consejo.

— Venimos en búsqueda de la nueva líder del clan. — Exclamó una de las mujeres, Hana vio que el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de naranja.

— Yo soy Hana Inuzuka y reclamo mi derecho de nacimiento. Soy su nueva líder y guía de la manada. — Repitió las palabras que su madre le había enseñado hace tantos años, cuando iba a vivir el primer ritual.

Todas las mujeres se inclinaron ante Hana, reconociéndola como su nueva líder.

En cambio, el corazón de Kiba se detuvo y salió corriendo de la casa, encontrando en el patio trasero, el cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Se sentía estúpido por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla, esas estúpidas leyes de clases y las malditas heridas que le robaron la vida a su madre. Sollozó y Akamaru aulló de dolor, también el compañero perro de su madre estaba muerto, ese ser gris con un parche, era abuelo de Akamaru, y quien lo entrenó antes de ser puesto en las manos de Kiba.

— Siempre tuviste que protegerme — Dijo mientras sorbía y dejaba salir miles de lágrimas. — Yo quería protegerte, demostrarte lo bueno que podía hacer… y no me dejaste, ¿Por qué, madre?

Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y se manchó con la sangre que aún permanecía fresca. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, un kunai se incrustó en su brazo izquierdo.

— Líder, tu primer acto oficial es ordenar el arresto de Inuzuka Kiba por obstruir el ritual de la antigua matriarca.

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron a lo máximo y pudo ver el rostro sin emoción alguna de su hermana.

— Kiba será incomunicado por unos días… — Intentó decir, pero la mujer más anciana del consejo de acercó.

— La insolencia que hizo el joven Inuzuka amerita más que un simple encierro. Su castigo será permanecer en la bodega del clan, entregando su semilla, dios sabe que los hombres no aguantan estar entre nosotras, pero por desgracia los necesitamos para generar descendencia.

Kiba no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era ridículo, ¿Lo iban a usar como una especie de vaca, ordeñando semen?

— No pienso hacer nada de lo que digan, este clan está enfermo, ya entiendo porque papá se marchó, debí irme con él. — Escupió, aunque sabía en el fondo de su corazón, lo mucho que amaba a su madre y a su hermana. — Hana… — La miró con súplica, pero las mujeres del consejo también la observaron.

Fue así como Hana comprendió porque su madre era de carácter tan fuerte, solo así se podía gobernar sobre un clan lleno de personas temperamentales.

— El encierro deberá ser suficiente… — Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, una de las mujeres, atravesó el costado de Kiba con una larga lanza. Akamaru se lanzó contra la mujer, mordiendo su cuello y provocando una hemorragia bastante grande. Aquello fue todo.

Tiempo después Hana aún se preguntaría si las cosas hubieran podido salir de otra manera, en un escenario donde su hermano no terminara casi muerto por los ataques que veinte mujeres y sus perros le ocasionarían. Se preguntaría si hubiera podido salvar el ojo izquierdo de su hermano, el cual fue pinchado con un kunai cuando lo trataban de inmovilizar.

.

.

.

Un par de días después, siendo viernes, Shino regresó a su casa en el clan Aburame, pues entre semana vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la academia, pero ahí no podía tener sus colonias, así que iba a casa el fin de semana para cuidar de ellos.

Él se caracterizaba por ser un chico reservado y silencioso, pero si era honesto, la nueva soledad de su casa dentro de los terrenos del clan Aburame lo sobrecogía. Pensar en la muerte de su padre en la guerra ninja lo lastimaba, pero pensar que su madre había muerto de tristeza, lo destrozaba.

Caminó hasta el laboratorio y comenzó a alimentar algunas colmenas y a limpiar a aquellas que hacían un poco de tiradero en su ausencia. Mientras lavaba uno de sus utensilios, encontró un libro que Hinata le había regalado en algún cumpleaños, sabía perfectamente que dentro había un par de flores prensadas para ser usadas como separadores.

Extrañaba a sus compañeros, la academia absorbía casi todo su tiempo, y el poco que le quedaba lo usaba para mantener a sus amados insectos.

— _Tal vez debería ir a verlos pronto._ — Pensó, aunque de pronto le llegó la idea de que ellos también podían buscarlo. — _Tal vez están muy ocupados o ya se olvidaron de mi_ — Hinata estaba saliendo con Naruto y Kiba…, era Kiba, así que por experiencia sabía lo poco sensible que podía ser para mantener sus lazos de amistad.

Ya hacía medio año que esa casa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo deshabitada, así que decidió que haría un poco de limpieza. Con un pañuelo en la cabeza y guantes de goma, empezó a limpiar el suelo de madera y después enjabonar el piso; sacudió el polvo y abrió las cortinas.

Al terminar, observó complacido su trabajo y pensó que su madre estaría orgullosa de él. Mientras meditaba qué preparar de comer o salir a algún lado, un par de golpes tranquilos se escucharon en la puerta principal. Se dio prisa en abrir y se encontró con Shiki Aburame, el hermano menor de su padre y actual líder del clan.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó el hombre, que también usaba gafas y un enorme abrigo.

— Buenas noches. — Respondió Shino con su característica tranquilidad.

— Hay un asunto que te concierne y quisiera que lo habláramos. Si no es molestia, podríamos caminar un poco, dicen que el aire fresco ayuda a despejar la mente.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió Shino y avanzó detrás de su tío.

Su relación nunca había sido cercana, por lo que Shino se preguntaba qué querría su tío. Cuando murió su padre, el consejo del clan decidió que era necesario que alguien con experiencia tomara las riendas del clan, por lo que eligieron al hermano menor de Shibi Aburame para tomar ese cargo, el cual aceptó con la sobriedad esperada por las costumbres de su clan, pero Shino notó un brillo de satisfacción en sus palabras.

— ¿Te va bien en la academia? — Preguntó de improviso su tío. Shino notó que se dirigían al bosque donde criaban las mayores reservas de insectos del clan.

— Si, es gratificante saber lo que los niños pueden aprender.

— Un trabajo no muy concurrido dentro del clan.

— Padre decía que es importante proteger a los niños y enseñarles el amor por la aldea y su familia.

— Palabras muy sabías de parte de mi hermano — Shiki Aburame concedió. — Sin embargo, me pregunto si realmente planeas quedarte ahí el resto de tu vida.

— No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que es el lugar donde debo estar en estos momentos.

Si alguien los viera de lejos no creería que estaban conversando, sus bocas permanecían ocultas por los grandes abrigos y las gafas negras no permitían ver lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

— En lo personal, he tratado de enseñarle a mi hijo a ser paciente, es un chico listo y quiere hacer lo necesario por mantener fuerte y en alto el estatus del clan.

Shino asintió.

— Me gustaría que dijera claramente lo que tiene en mente, tío, los convencionalismos suelen requerir de tiempo que se podría invertir en cosas más provechosas.

— Así será, sobrino. Hay una antigua leyenda que habla del legendario escarabajo rojo. Se dice que es posible criarlo si se le da de comer sangre del heredero, y es así como obtiene su famoso color rojo.

Shino sintió que la colonia que vivía dentro de él comenzaba a agitarse y comunicarle que había peligro cerca. Entonces el chico se puso en alerta y sintió el chakra de algunas personas acercándose.

— Estoy seguro de que no insinúa que puedo ser alimento para el legendario escarabajo.

— No lo insinúo, lo digo. El consejo aprobó mi sugerencia. Ve el lado positivo, sobrino, todos en el clan agradecerán tu sacrificio, además de que no tendrás que seguir deshonrando el apellido Aburame al ser un simple profesor de niños. — Shino tomó un par de kunais de su pierna y vio llegar a algunas miembros de su clan rodearlo. — Además ya no hay nadie que se preocupe por ti. Tus padres están muertos y tus compañeros de equipo quizás no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.

— ¿De qué hablas? — ¿Qué tenían que ver Kiba y Hinata?

— Hace unos días Hiashi-sama nos ha informado que dio de baja a su hija mayor del registro shinobi, así que imitamos sus acciones y lo hicimos contigo. — Hizo una señal a sus compañeros de que apresaran a Shino. — Y sobre el Inuzuka, su hermana nos informó de que lo dará de baja en los próximos días. Los tres están bajo la antigua regla de Shitsubou.

De pronto Shino sintió un pinchazo en el cuello.

— ¿Shitsubou? — Preguntó antes de caer de rodillas, el veneno que le inyectaron estaba matando a sus amados insectos y al mismo tiempo lo estaba haciendo perder la consciencia.

— Así es, es una de las pocas reglas que comparten todos los clanes de Konoha. Cuando un heredero no cumple con las expectativas, se le deshereda y pueden ser utilizados para cualquier fin que beneficie al clan. En tu caso, vas a encubar una nueva colonia, que se irá alimentando poco a poco de ti, primero tus redes de chakra, después tus órganos, tu carne, tus huesos hasta que solo seas un montón de carne molida. — Shiki Aburame sonrió bajo su gran abrigo. — Y no te preocupes, serás un héroe para el clan, al proporcionarnos ese poder.

Shino intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Sus amigos estaban en problemas y no podía hacer nada por ellos. Kiba y Hinata no lo habían olvidado, estaban bajo esa estúpida regla y él, por estar tan ocupado, no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero no solo ellos estaban en peligro, sentía como su amada colonia, con la que había nacido y que había sido parte de la colonia de su padre, estaba muriendo, uno a uno caían dentro suyo.

Fue así como Shino comenzó a llorar de impotencia… Si tan solo fuera más fuerte. Pero él era un especialista en rastreo, sus amigos eran rastreadores como él. ¿Cómo se iban a defender por sí mismos de sus clanes? Se suponía que un clan te respaldaba y brindaba un hogar. Pero no, al parecer podían pesar más los deseos egoístas de los consejos, importaban más los intereses personales de los líderes. Y con ese último pensamiento, Shino Aburame perdió la conciencia.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Shitsubou: Decepción** en japonés.

Dedico éste capítulo a Nava, tu cumpleaños ya pasó pero aún así te deseo un feliz cumple :)

Me temo que éste va a ser mi primer fic que no se centre en el romance. Aún no tengo en mente si habrá parejas y cuales, en su caso, aunque puedo adelantar que habrá lemon y una pareja crack para Hinata. Quise establecer el NaruHina en un comienzo porque va a ser un elemento detonante, pero no será la pareja del fic.

Habrá violencia, malas palabras, un poco de gore, sexo y más violencia conforme avancen los capítulos.

Agradecimientos infinitos a Annie Yue, quién está beteando ésta historia y cuyos comentarios, sugerencias y ayuda son invaluables., es gracias a ella que ésta historia tiene un estilo más pulido (menos errores) y que me señala los puntos de mejora, sin duda hemos trabajado mucho para hacer de éste fic una gran experiencia para los lectores.

Y finalmente, sobre los tiempos de publicación, ya tengo cuatro capítulos listos (las primeras ediciones de los tres primeros capítulos están en mi facebook **Tamashitsumo** en el álbum Team 8). Así que subiré cada dos semanas un capítulo ya escrito y de ahí las actualizaciones serán mensuales.

De antemano agradezco su apoyo y espero que les guste éste nuevo proyecto.

¡Saludos!

Viernes 29 de septiembre del 2017 (Sí, me gusta publicar en viernes xD)


	2. Destello carmesí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** Va a comenzar siento T+ pero probablemente suba a M.

 **Aviso importante:** Conforme avance el fic, se van a abordar temas no aptos para todo público, se recomienda que no lean menores de edad o personas sensibles a ítems como violencia, sexo y muerte de personajes.

Éste fic se inspiró de una canción llamada Infra-red de Placebo, si pueden escucharla sería genial, pues el odio, las ansías de venganza y persecución de las que habla la canción trato de plasmarlas en la historia.

Habrá fragmentos de algunas canciones de éste tipo al inicio de algunos capítulos, traducidos por mi (digo por si ven distinta la traducción xD).

Se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 _" **Una última cosa** antes de que deje el planeta. _

_Seré el único que te hará arrastrarte."_

 _Infra-red / Placebo_

 **.**

 **x**

 **II.**

 **Destello carmín**

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

Las heridas nunca sanan por completo, pero el tiempo se encarga de proveer consuelo y resignación, de manera que solo queden cicatrices; algunas más sensibles que otras, pero al menos nos permiten sobrevivir.

Un par de golpes sacaron a Kurenai de su estado de ensoñación, había estado regando sus flores pero ésta vez se había sumido en un estado de melancolía similar al que sintió cuando murió Asuma, su pareja y padre de su hija Mirai. Algo estaba pasando, pero no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

Se dio prisa en abrir la puerta.

— Buenos días Shikamaru-kun, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano? — Saludó la mujer de negra cabellera y le permitió el paso.

— Venía a traer unas hierbas que recién cosechamos en los terrenos Nara, sirven para prevenir el resfriado y ayudan a las defensas. Pensé que le ayudarían a Mirai-chan y a usted. — El chico le extendió la bolsa de papel a la mujer, quien las tomó con una sonrisa.

— Eres muy protector con Mirai-chan, te lo agradezco.

— También traje galletas y unos dulces — Mostró otra bolsa y una sonrisa traviesa adornó el rostro de él.

— También la conscientes demasiado. — Señaló Kurenai mientras Shikamaru sacaba las cosas en la mesa de la cocina. — ¿Hoy no trabajaste?

— Pedí el día libre cuando supe que Mirai estaba enferma — Dijo mientras la mujer lo invitaba a sentarse —. Pasó una mejor noche, creo que solo necesita un poco de descanso. — ¿Qué le dijo el médico? ¿Necesita más medicamentos?

La mujer sonrió enternecida.

— Creo que un día serás un gran padre, Shikamaru-kun.

Él se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

— No sé por qué lo dice, soy un flojo, pero la verdad me preocupa mucho todo lo que le pase a Mirai-chan.

— Y por eso mismo lo digo, en estos momentos está mejor, fue un leve resfriado. — De pronto una pequeña melena negra llegó corriendo a abrazar las piernas de Shikamaru.

— Shika-onii-chan — Saludó la pequeña.

— Mirai-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, ya me aburrí, quiero jugar.

Kurenai miró la su pequeña de tres años. El tiempo pasaba tan rápido... Aún podía recordar las noches que pasó en llanto al preguntarse cómo es que el hombre que amaba había muerto. Sí, sabía que eran ninjas y que ese era un riego alto, pero de verdad hubiera deseado que su pequeña niña conociera al maravilloso hombre que fuera Asuma.

— En ese caso, si tu mamá nos deja, podemos ir al parque. — Respondió Shikamaru, mientras veía a Kurenai.

— No tienes que pasar tu día libre en el parque, Shikamaru-kun, yo te llevaré mañana, Mirai — Pero la niña miró con ojos de súplica a Shikamaru, quien no podía negarse ante su ternura.

— Está bien, será muy divertido. — Concluyó él. — ¿Por qué no descansa un poco?

Kurenai meditó un minuto, su pequeña hija estaría bien con Shikamaru, aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada, sabía que él se había propuesto ayudar a cubrir, aunque fuera un poco la ausencia de Asuma en la vida de Mirai. Y todos esos años, siempre contó con su ayuda desinteresada.

— Supongo que podría encargarme de algunos asuntos que estaba postergando, te arreglaré la maleta de Mirai-chan por si se ensucia.

— ¡Yei! — Gritó la niña y salió corriendo en busca de sus juguetes.

Shikamaru las contempló y sonrió nostálgico, esa niña era la hija de su sensei, pero no solo eso, con el tiempo había aprendido a quererla y apreciarla como una especie de hermana menor, le gustaba saber que era capaz de hacerla sonreír.

Por ella y los niños de la aldea era que trabajaba tanto por mantener la paz.

— Por favor, tengan cuidado — Indicó Kurenai mientras le entregaba una mochila a Shikamaru. — Puse un poco de jugo y fruta para que merienden los dos, Mirai guardó un par de juguetes y hay un cambio de ropa por si se ensucia demasiado.

— No se preocupe, la traeré antes de que oscurezca.

— No te preocupes, Shikamaru, confío en ti. — Kurenai miró la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde. — Diviértete y pórtate bien con Shikamaru-kun, ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, mami — Y le dio un abrazo a su madre.

— Te quiero mucho, Mirai — Aún le costaba separarse, aunque fuera unas horas de su pequeña.

— Y yo a ti mami. —

Así fue como los dos pelinegros se marcharon, dejando a una madre contenta de ver a su hija creciendo. Aún no sabía si quería dejar que su hija tuviera una carrera ninja, suponía que cuando creciera ella sería capaz de elegir por sí misma a lo que se quería dedicar, y como madre, solo le quedaba apoyarla y velar por su sueño.

Tomó su bolso y salió en dirección al cementerio. Cuando llegó hasta la tumba de Asuma Sarutobi, juntó sus manos, comenzó a rezar y pasó un par de horas conversando con él. Sentía la brisa de la tarde recorrer el pasto cuando de pronto escuchó un sollozo. La mujer de mirada carmín se despidió de su amado y marchó en dirección del sonido.

Se trataba de Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana menor de Hinata.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hanabi-sama? — Saludó Kurenai, ahora que lo pensaba, hace algunas semanas que no veía a la ojiperla de su equipo.

Al oír que alguien llegaba a su lado, Hanabi talló las lágrimas de sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

— Nada, solo hablaba con Neji-nii-san. — Musitó sin muchas fuerzas y un poco de rencor.

La primera vez que Hanabi vio a Kurenai fue cuando se llevó a Hinata del complejo Hyuuga cuando tenía 10 años. Hanabi también había querido ir con ellas, pero su abuelo le explicó que Yuhi Kurenai se llevaba a su hermana porque era débil y que era una vergüenza que siguiera en el clan.

Pero a Hanabi le parecía que Hinata había ganado una especie de madre. Las vio algunas veces por la aldea y se encontró sintiendo tristeza de que su hermana pareciera ser más feliz viviendo con una extraña que con su propia familia. Entonces, cuando Hinata entró a la academia, Hanabi le pidió a su padre que trajera de regreso a Hinata, y así fue. Pero Yuhi Kurenai siguió yendo a la mansión como instructora gennin de su onee-san y entonces ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar los ojos carmín de esa mujer.

— Siento interrumpirte. — Hizo una breve reverencia — Con permiso, Hanabi-sama.

La adulta dio un par de pasos cuando la pequeña mano de Hanabi se alzó, llamando su atención.

— No entiendo por qué Hinata siempre sonreía, aunque le fuera mal, no entiendo cómo es que usted no pudo lograr que ella fuera fuerte por sí misma. — Ya no lloraba, pero había muchos sentimientos en sus palabras.

— El deber de los instructores es guiar, las motivaciones son decisiones personales. — Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Hanabi a los ojos. — ¿Le sucedió algo a Hinata?

— Regla del Shitsubou. — Fue lo único que dijo. Kurenai abrió los ojos sorprendida. Asuma le había hablado alguna vez de aquella regla.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? — La mujer afiló la mirada.

— Porque a pesar de que Hinata sea más fuerte que yo, ella declinó a mi favor el cargo de heredera, estoy en deuda con ella. Pero yo no puedo ayudarla, no mientras no haya asumido el puesto a mi mayoría de edad.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En los calabozos del clan... — Murmuró Hanabi mientras la pelinegra desaparecía en un remolino de hojas.

Kurenai apareció en la torre de la Hokage.

— Tsunade-sama. — Saludó Kurenai con prisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta? — Preguntó la rubia mientras escondía detrás de ella una botella de sake.

— Es una emergencia, el clan Hyuuga proclamó la regla del Shitsubou a Hinata.

La oficina se quedó en silencio.

— De todas las cosas que pudiera imaginar, esa parecía imposible — Murmuró Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie con prisa. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó mientras abría el cajón donde guardaba las fichas ninja.

— Me lo dijo Hanabi hace unos momentos. — Kurenai sentía el corazón en la garganta.

— Hinata-chan fue dada de baja del sistema ninja desde hace un mes. — La mujer de ojos carmín sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, eso explicaba por qué no fue a visitarla, creyó que estaba de misión... — Kiba y Shino fueron dados de baja hace dos semanas.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó totalmente escéptica. — ¿Por qué no se me informó?

— Eres un elemento inactivo y esto es información confidencial — Tsunade se masajeó la sien. — Es raro que hayan invocado esa regla.

— Hinata le dejó su lugar como heredera a Hanabi, ese puede ser un buen motivo para su clan, pero no explica lo sucedido con Kiba y Shino.

— La madre de Kiba murió hace tres semanas, no tengo idea de si eso está relacionado. Sobre Shino, su clan presentó una carta diciendo que él no podía seguir en la academia porque iba a comenzar un entrenamiento intensivo en el jutsu de su clan.

Kurenai no podía creer eso.

— Shino se esforzó demasiado por ser profesor no es típico de él abandonar su logro. Algo está sucediendo, Tsunade-sama.

La rubia asintió y se dejó caer en su silla.

— La regla del shitsubou es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera. Ni podemos ser imprudentes al investigar lo sucedido con los chicos. Nos encargaremos nosotras dos solamente, no quiero arriesgarme a involucrar a más gente hasta que sepamos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, quizás solo estamos exagerando. — Sacó de nuevo su botella de sake y le dio un largo trago.

— Tsunade-sama, debemos sacar a Hinata de los calabozos Hyuuga. Esa ley dice que el clan puede disponer de la manera que más le beneficie del miembro sancionado, no quiero ni imaginar lo que han hecho con ella en este mes.

— No puedo enviar a ningún ninja, Kurenai. Si un ANBU o un ninja bajo la jurisdicción del Hokage entra sin autorización en cualquiera de los clanes de la aldea, es visto como una violación a su privacidad y crearía problemas.

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en alguna alternativa.

— No puedo abandonarlos, son mis chicos. — Murmuró Kurenai y Tsunade la miró.

— En ese caso, podrías ir por ellos, no eres un ninja activo. El problema será que Hinata deberá huir y esconderse por el resto de su vida, su clan moverá mar y tierra hasta dar con ella. En cuanto a los chicos, puedes ir a asegurarte de que están bien.

Kurenai sintió la emoción previa a una misión, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba activa porque quería cuidar de su hija, pues era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Pero ahora sus alumnos la necesitaban, ella no sabía lo que era ser miembro de un gran clan, pero Asuma solía contarle su vida dentro del clan Sarutobi, la presión de ser un miembro funcional, el estrés de aprender el justsu familiar, las reglas y la etiqueta. Fue por eso que se fue por tantos años como escolta a la capital del país del fuego, para no vivir sometido por las reglas de su clan.

Hinata pocas veces habló de lo que le sucedía dentro de su gran mansión, pero Kurenai observaba sus heridas físicas y mentales, procuraba darle un poco de alivio. Con Kiba y Shino la situación no parecía ser tan extrema, nunca tuvo ningún indicio de violencia en ellos por parte de sus clanes.

Ambas mujeres contemplaron el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse naranja.

— Entonces iré primero a ver a Kiba, después a Shino y por último sacaré a Hinata. — Indicó Kurenai, — ¿Podría enviarle un pergamino a Shikamaru diciéndole que si podría cuidar un poco más a Mirai? Creo que lo mejor será actuar de noche.

— Entiendo. — Tsunade comenzó a escribir y mandó el pergamino al shinobi. — Yo te esperaré en el punto de encuentro omega junto a la cascada a las afueras de la aldea, le daré a Hinata las indicaciones de cómo llegar a un lugar seguro donde podrá esconderse un tiempo.

Kurenai asintió.

— Iré a prepararme.

Y marchó.

.

.

.

Kurenai consiguió entrar de manera fácil al clan Inuzuka, estuvo cientos de veces en casas de todos sus alumnos, conviviendo con sus familias y compartiendo buenos momentos. Tsume fue un gran apoyo para ella durante el embarazo, siempre mandando a Kiba con comida y miles de cosas para hacer más llevadera la espera. Realmente lamentaba su muerte, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

Inspeccionó la casa de arriba a abajo y no encontró absolutamente nada, solamente la puerta tenía rastros de haber sido reparada recientemente. Salió y se internó en el bosque, donde metió a todos los perros que encontró en un genjutsu para que no alertaran a sus dueños de su presencia. Además, no se preocupaba por su olor, como maestra de Kiba, tuvo que aprender la manera de pasar desapercibida para que él no pudiera encontrarla basándose en su olfato para ayudarlo a entrenar otras habilidades.

Avanzaba y se internaba en el bosque donde los Inuzuka llevaban a cabo sus labores de crianza, había pequeñas chozas donde dormían los perros y los cachorros, así como los miembros a los que les tocaba hacer vigilancia.

— Hana-sama no es tan firme como su madre, temo que la anciana mayor llame a un referendo para quitarla de su cargo.

— Eso, o adelantará el ritual, lo primero que se le ocurra. — Decían un par de mujeres vigilantes, Kurenai continuó con su camino. Una vez Kiba le había dicho que tenían una especie de clínica donde curaban a los perros y lobos que se herían en los entrenamientos y donde kiba solía pasar mucho tiempo.

Llegó a la casucha mencionada y no encontró ninguna pista del paradero del chico. Kurenai comenzó a desesperarse y decidió tomar una acción más arriesgada.

A lo lejos vio a una mujer que estaba alimentando a una pequeña jauría de cachorros, así que aprovechó para encerrarla en un genjutsu.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó la chica que antes estaba alimentando a los perros y ahora se encontraba con medio cuerpo bajo tierra, y continuaba hundiéndose.

Una sombra se escondía entre los árboles y aquello comenzó a ponerla nerviosa. Eso era un genjutsu, supo la chica Inuzuka, pero tenía sus manos inmovilizadas de manera que no podía hacer el sello de liberación.

— Por tu propio bien te conviene decirme donde está Kiba Inuzuka. — Le dijo una gran loba de pelaje gris y ojos color sangre.

— N-no sé de qué estás hablando y déjame salir, mi abuela es la cabeza del consejo del clan y no perdonará que me hagan ningún daño... — Entonces el lobo le gruñó y mordió su hombro derecho, causando que la sangre comenzara a surgir a borbotones.

— Aunque esto no le pasó a tu cuerpo real, tu mente cree que sí, así que el dolor va a continuar hasta que entres en shock. Si quieres que pare debes decirme dónde está kiba Inuzuka. — El lobo comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, como cazando una presa.

La chica comenzó a sollozar, pero no decía nada. El lobo gris volvió a presionar en la herida de la chica, hasta encontrarse con la carne a rojo vivo.

— Detente, por favor, te lo diré. — El lobo la miró con atención. — Está encerrado en una cabaña dos kilometros más adelante, detén el dolor por favor.

— Que así sea — Dijo el lobo. — Pero si mentiste, regresaré por ti y te devoraré.

Kurenai deshizo el genjutsu y puso a dormir a la chica, quien rodeada de los cachorros no se movió ni un poco.

Volvió a correr y encontró una vieja cabaña muy parecida a la que había revisado antes. Abrió la puerta de madera y el olor a sangre seca inundó sus fosas nasales.

Kiba estaba de rodillas, amarrado completamente con cadenas, su cabeza colgaba y se mecía en sutiles movimientos producto del viento que lograba colarse a ese lugar. Kurenai había visto cosas horribles en las dos guerras ninjas que le habían tocado vivir, pero fue aquella la primera vez que quiso vomitar. Ver a uno de sus niños estar sometido en aquellas condiciones por su familia, la perturbó. Cuando Kiba alzó su rostro para ver a la recién llegada, notó que tenía vacía la cuenca izquierda de los ojos, la sangre lo bañaba y uno de sus colmillos estaba roto.

— Kiba — Murmuró Kurenai, nada la hubiera preparado para eso. Sus manos temblaron, pero dejó que la furia la ayudara y rompió las cadenas con rapidez. — ¿Puedes andar?

— Tsk, A... Akamaru... — Murmuró con un hilo de voz y entonces miró hasta el otro extremo de la cabaña.

No podía creer que ese montón de trapos sucios y grises fuera Akamaru. No se le veía herido, pero estaba firmemente amarrado al suelo y con un bozal que no permitía que escapara ningún ruido de él.

Kurenai procedió a liberarlo y notó que a pesar de que no recibió golpes, tenía la marca de las cadenas grabadas, como si hubiera forcejeado al punto de estrujar su piel. Una vez que estuvo suelto, corrió a lamer el rostro del chico, quien le sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Puedes llevarlo a cuestas, Akamaru? — Preguntó Kurenai. El perro asintió. — Bien, lo sujetaré a tu cuerpo, necesito que lo lleves a la cascada que está en las afueras de Konoha, ahí estará Tsunade-sama. No dejes que nadie los vea ni te acerques a nadie más, ¿De acuerdo?

El canino volvió a asentir. Fue así que Kurenai ayudó a que el chico se pusiera de pie, lo colocó en el lomo del gran perro y usó algunas cadenas para sujetarlo y que no se fuera a caer.

— Iré por los demás chicos, ve primero Akamaru.

El gran perro conocía esos terrenos a la perfección, por lo que salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Kurenai suspiró, miró por última vez aquel lugar y procedió a desaparecer entre un remolino de hojas.

Apareció en la casa de Shino, la cual estaba vacía también. Subió a la habitación del chico y encontró que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Shino solía almacenar algunas colonias de larvas como reserva y se encontró con dos frascos pequeños. Los tomó y los guardó en su porta shuriken, si las cosas estaban tan graves como con Kiba, tal vez los necesitaría.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, un zumbido llamó su atención. Era un insecto volador amarillo característico de Shino, solían usarlo en misiones como mensajero.

"Sígueme" fue lo que entendió Kurenai y lo hizo.

Caminaron entre las casas del clan, ocultando su rastro tal como enseñó a sus chicos a hacerlo. Kurenai iba entre las sombras y solo se podía ver de vez en cuando un destello rojo de ira en su mirada. Ya después exigiría explicaciones, por ahora, debía encontrar a Shino.

El insecto la hizo caminar unos veinte minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un edificio con dos pisos. Kurenai recordaba que Shibi Aburame le contó que en ese sitio investigaban sobre nuevas especies que podían sumar a su jutsu. Trepó hasta el techó y entonces se asomó por una ventana y aquello la alarmó. Un par de personas con lentes negros y batas blancas tenían encerrado a Shino en una esfera de cristal, con decenas de tubos conectados a grandes máquinas de hacían toda clase de pitidos.

— Sus signos vitales continúan estables.

— Su presión también.

— Parece que su cuerpo está reaccionando de manera positiva. Los injertos del sagrado insecto rojo están creciendo.

— Pero sus reservas de chakra bajan.

— Es normal, quizá en unos días quede destruido su sistema de chakra y entonces comenzarán a alimentarse de tejidos blandos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kurenai. Estaban criando insectos dentro del cuerpo de Shino. Deseó con todo su corazón asesinar a esas dos personas, pero sacar de ahí a su alumno era primero.

— Ha bajado la temperatura. — Dijo uno de los científicos.

— ¿Se habrá atrofiado el termostato? No habría otra explicación lógica.

— Iré a revisarlo, cuida que el sujeto de pruebas siga estable. — El otro asintió y miró al joven Aburame.

Mientras los científicos estaban dentro del genjutsu definitivo del Kurenai, ella entró a la sala y llegó hasta Shino.

— Despierta, Shino, necesito que me digas cómo sacar esas cosas de ti. — Le dijo Kurenai.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta del chico, no tuve más opción que romper la esfera, sujetó al chico y desapareció rápidamente, se darían cuenta de la ausencia de Shino en unos quince minutos, si es que no se daban cuenta antes de que estaban en un genjutsu. Por suerte para Kurenai que aprendió bien a conocer a sus alumnos y sus clanes y ello le permitió crear genjutsus realmente creíbles para ellos.

Kurenai apareció en el punto de encuentro que había acordado con Tsunade, quien estaba atendiendo con chakra curativo a Kiba. Kurenai colocó a Shino junto al chico perro.

— Estaban cultivando dentro de él a una especie rara. — Kurenai quería tirarse en el suelo, pero aún faltaba uno de sus alumnos, la que gracias a ella emprendió esa misión. — ¿Por qué permite esto, Hokage-sama? — Preguntó con voz seca.

Tsunade la miró con tristeza.

— Las manos del Hokage están atadas cuando se trata de asuntos internos de los clanes, no podemos actuar a menos que los intereses de un clan vayan a afectar los intereses de la aldea. — Pensó en los Uchiha. — Lo siento, Kurenai.

La mujer apretó sus puños y retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Iré por Hinata. — Indicó Kurenai.

— Espero que Kiba esté consiente para cuando regreses. ¿Huirás con ellos?

— Sí, traeré a Hinata y después iré por Mirai-chan, van a necesitarme con ellos.

Tsunade asintió y la pelinegra se fue.

.

Debía pasar de la media noche, pero Kurenai sabía que ni las sombras la podrían ocultar si a alguien se le ocurría activar su Byakugan. Avanzó en silencio y cautela. Suponía que los calabozos debían estar en la parte de abajo de la mansión, así que avanzó entre los pasillos buscando una rampa o algo. Sin embargo, un grito fue lo que la alertó.

— Hinata — Pensó y siguió su rastro.

Encontró unas escaleras y descendió por ellas. Se encontró con un calabozo similar al del edificio de inteligencia de Konoha, estaba húmedo y pobremente iluminado por velas.

Entre el juego de sombras danzantes, encontró la figura de Hiashi Hyuuga observar pasivamente como otra persona se encargaba de sumergir el rostro de la chica en agua.

— Buenas noches, Yuhi Kurenai. — Saludó Hiashi sin voltear a verla. — Inuzuka-sama me advirtió que podría venir a honrarnos con su presencia.

— Entonces sabe el por qué estoy aquí.

— Lamento que se encuentre en esta situación. — El otro Hyuuga sumergió el rostro de la chica en agua. — Siendo que cuidó tan bien de ella en su infancia.

— Parece que mejor de lo que ustedes han hecho. — La furia recorría sus venas.

— Cuando se aplica la regla del Shitsubou, nadie puede intervenir. Si se va ahora mismo no le pediré a Hokage-sama que la arreste y deje sin madre a la joven Sarutobi.

Sangre comenzó a correr en los puños de Kurenai. El guardia Hyuuga sacó la cabeza de la chica del agua, quien boqueó desesperadamente por oxígeno. Pronto estuvo dentro del agua otra vez.

— ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

— En parte es su culpa, debió ayudarnos a sacar de su mente esas ideas románticas. No dudo que haber tenido el objetivo de alcanzar al joven Uzumaki le haya ayudado a hacerse fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo debilitó su corazón. Un líder Hyuuga no puede tener ese tipo de contemplaciones.

— Hinata ya declinó, ¿No pueden dejarla en paz? — Sentía la impotencia de ver a la chica removerse y buscar unos segundos de oxígeno, pero no podía moverse, sentía que Hiashi Hyuuga estaba listo para entrar en combate.

— La regla del Shitsubou se puede retirar siempre que el clan considere que el miembro acusado haya logrado cumplir las expectativas y zurcir sus errores. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de retractarse y asumir su herencia de nacimiento, entonces será libre y podrá retomar su vida.

— ¿Torturándola? — Los sonidos de ahogo taladraban sus oídos.

— Dándole incentivos. Solo debe renunciar al Uzumaki. Nunca ha habido un matrimonio dentro del Souke con miembros fuera del clan, y no los habrá.

Kurenai pensó en sus opciones. Pelear contra Hiashi Hyuuga o abandonar a Hinata en ese lugar.

— Así es, no haga nada estúpido, tiene una hija de sangre que no puede perder a su madre. Váyase.

Hiashi indicó al Hyuuga que soltara a Hinata, quien cayó de bruces al suelo y comenzó a toser.

— _Perdón, Shikamaru... Mirai-chan, pero no puedo permitir esto_ — Pensó Kurenai mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Conocía el Juuken y sin duda estaba manteniendo a buen ritmo la pelea con Hiashi Hyuuga, pero su falta de entrenamiento en los últimos tiempos no le ayudaba a ganar ventaja contra ese imponente hombre, además de que no podía usar genjutsu contra el Byakugan.

Kurenai creyó que sería su fin cuando la palma de Hiashi se dirigía directamente a su corazón, cuando de pronto una melena azul se atravesó.

Hinata había conseguido ponerse de pie, dejar inconsciente al guardia y detener el golpe de su padre.

— Basta. — Kurenai jamás había escuchado tanta furia en la voz de su alumna más dulce.

Su padre sonrió.

— Esa es la fortaleza que siempre desee ver en tus ojos. — Dijo con orgullo, pero de pronto la irá se abrió paso. — Pero si no pondrás esa fuerza al servicio del Clan Hyuuga, entonces mi deber como tu líder y padre será poner fin a tu inútil existencia.

Hinata miró a su sensei.

— Salga de aquí, yo me encargo.

— Debemos huir, Hinata. Kiba y Shino fueron muy lastimados en sus clanes. — Los ojos de la Hyuuga mostraron su sorpresa. — Nos necesitan.

La chica asintió y susurró como cuando salían a misiones y debían hacer un plan de último segundo.

— Salga con cuidado del clan, yo la cubriré...

— Sabes que no puedo dejar que se vayan tan fácilmente ¿No, Hinata?

— No pienso quedarme. No para que sigan lastimándome así... — Su voz tembló.

— No me dejaste otra opción, es una lástima que renuncies a todo por un hombre que jamás te vio por ser tan débil. — Y sonrió.

Kurenai estaba en el límite de su paciencia, así que lanzó un par de kunais explosivos y ambas mujeres salieron corriendo.

Hiashi ordenó que las siguieran y un grupo de ninjas las comenzó a perseguir por el bosque.

— Supongo que ya no importa la discreción. — Murmuró Kurenai y comenzó a poner unas trampas explosivas por donde pasaban.

— ¿Dónde están Shino y Kiba? — Preguntó Hinata mientras le seguía el paso.

— Junto a la cascada, en el punto omega del otro lado de la aldea, debemos mantenerlos alejados de ese punto. La Hokage los está curando.

Esas palabras le dieron aliento a Hinata, quien comenzó a pelear con dos Hyuugas que las interceptaron. Detrás de ellas, las trampas se activaron haciendo un gran estruendo y sumando que estaban aún en los límites de la aldea, seguramente todo el mundo despertaría alarmado, pensando que estaban bajo ataque.

Y así fue. Los ANBU y ninjas que vigilaban la periferia de la aldea se comenzaron a reunir en el punto de las explosiones.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Hiashi-sama? — Preguntó un ANBU.

— Hinata Hyuuga ha traicionado a su clan y a la aldea, es necesario detenerla.

El ANBU dio indicaciones y prosiguieron a buscar a la chica.

.

Hinata en el suelo y Kurenai entre los árboles, por fin habían terminado con todos los Hyuugas, pero entonces un grupo de jounnins y chunnins le cerraron el paso a Hinata. Kurenai aprovechó que no la habían visto, para meterlos en un genjutsu y así fue como emprendieron la marcha hacía el punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegaron, Kiba estaba ayudando a Tsunade a sacar unas extrañas mangueras del brazo de shino. A su lado había minúsculos insectos de color rojo muertos.

— Chicos — Se dejó caer su lado y abrazó a los dos. Kiba se aferró a sus amigos con la fuerza que le quedaba y Shino dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, por un momento creyó que nunca volvería a ver a sus camaradas.

Las piernas de Kurenai fallaron ante la oleada de alivio que la recorrió y cayó de rodillas, sus niños estaban a salvo.

Tsunade maldijo las costumbres de los clanes, pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

— Vamos, dejen eso para después. — Entregó a Shino un pergamino. — Este mapa contiene la ubicación de una de las casas de seguridad que ocupaba mi equipo shinobi cuando marchamos a la guerra. Está un poco antes de la entrada Este de Amegakure. — Señaló un punto rojo. — Tiene todo lo necesario para que vivan un tiempo, está bajo tierra, pero con el byakugan lo encontrarán rápidamente. Deben irse ya mismo.

— Yo debo regresar por Mirai. — Dijo Kurenai mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

— Se aproximan más ninjas. — Comentó Hinata usando su byakugan.

— No estoy en condiciones para pelear, no tengo a mis insectos. — Dijo Shino, entonces Kurenai se dio cuenta de que él tampoco tenía sus gafas negras.

— Tomé esto de tu casa, espero te ayude. — Le entregó los dos frascos. Shino los tomó con cuidado, eran lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo.

— Kiba, tú y Shino adelántense. Hinata los puede rastrear con sus ojos, esperaremos a que Kurenai regrese con Mirai y entonces partirán. — Dijo Tsunade y los cuatro (e incluso Akamaru) asintieron.

— Vamos. — Akamaru y Shino siguieron cerca de Kiba y justo cuando estaban por irse, un kunai se incrustó en el brazo de Hinata.

Era su padre, quien miró molesto a la Hokage.

— Váyanse, Hinata y yo los alcanzaremos — Dijo Kurenai y los chicos avanzaron.

— Es una lástima que haya decidido ayudarlos, Tsunade-sama — Dijo Hiashi mientras hacía una seña y una mujer de lentes negros apareció detrás de la Hokage de manera imperceptible.

— Jamás creí que llegarías a imponer la regla del Shitsubou a tu propia hija, Hiashi. — Tsunade lo enfrentó.

— Ha extralimitado sus funciones, el clan Hyuuga puede pedir su dimisión al haber liberado a un preso del clan.

— Escucha lo que estás diciendo Hiashi, ¿Cómo se sentiría Hikari si viera todo esto?

— Era una mujer muy gentil, pero Hinata no debió heredar esa cualidad de ella. — Hiashi se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios...? — Para sorpresa de las chicas del equipo ocho, la Hokage se desplomó inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le han hecho? — Preguntó Kurenai.

— La ha picado un insecto con un poderoso veneno que la ha hecho entrar en coma. — Explicó la mujer y desapareció. A ella solo le importaba encontrar al Aburame.

— No solo han molestado al clan Hyuuga, los Aburame y los Inuzuka también están aquí. ¿Sabes lo que eso implica, Yuhi Kurenai? — Hiashi dio un paso al frente y se puso en modo de batalla.

Hinata dio un paso hacía su padre, pero Kurenai la detuvo.

— Lo haré yo, estás sangrando. — Y en efecto, aquel kunai la estaba haciendo sangrar demasiado. Hinata quiso negarse, pero Kurenai volvió a lanzarse al ataque, peleó contra el líder del clan de ojos perla.

Hinata comenzó a llorar. No quería que su sensei peleara, no quería que ella y su hija tuvieran que abandonar la aldea. No quería que su sensei fuera lastimada por su culpa. Lo único que ella había querido era estar con el rubio que amaba y que su hermana no fuera sellada. Al parecer para Hiashi Hyuuga eso era demasiado pedir.

Hiashi y Kurenai continuaron intercambiando golpes, mientras Hinata se obligaba a mirar. Sabía que debía intervenir, sabía que debía apartar a su sensei, la mujer que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de ser una kunoichi. La que la llevó a vivir a su casa en la época más triste de su vida. La mujer que había sido como su madre, dándole cariño y confianza en sí misma...

Intentó mover su brazo y con su mano sana sujetó el kunai y lo arrancó. Rompió un trozo de la blusa roída que estaba usando e hizo un torniquete para detener el sangrado. Se sentía débil, no había comido más que unos pedazos de pan en las últimas semanas, sus labios resecos y su piel estaba casi transparente que dejaban ver las venas verdes y azules, así como las múltiples heridas y hematomas de su piel. Pero nada de eso le importó cuando notó que su Hiashi Hyuuga comenzó a atacar los puntos vitales de su sensei.

Para Kurenai aquello fue irremediable. Aún se preguntaba qué clase de sensei había sido para esos chicos. Ellos estuvieron con ella durante el duelo que tuvo ante la muerte de Asuma, la acompañaron durante su embarazo y le ayudaron a cuidar de Mirai recién nacida. Hinata la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, Kiba y Akamaru arreglaban los desperfectos de su casa y Shino, siempre en silencio, le proveía de dinero pensando que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Ellos eran sus amados alumnos, y nunca se iba a perdonar haberlos perdido de vista. Pudo estar ahí antes de que los sometieran de la manera en que los encontró. Los iba a defender, y aun cuando le destrozara su corazón, daría su vida si era necesario. Mirai jamás estaría sola. Ellos estarían con ella, sin olvidarse del equipo de Asuma, quienes también adoptaron con amor a la pequeña.

— _Lo siento Mirai, creo que no soy una buena madre al dejarte sola, pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._ — Pensó mientras sentía como empezaban a fluctuar sus canales de chakra ante los golpes de Hiashi. Otro ninja hubiera caído en segundos, pero ella conocía el estilo de pelea Hyuuga, aunque al parecer no de manera tan perfecta. — _Asuma... ¿Te sentiste igual cuando todo se acabó?_ — Y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hinata sintió odio puro.

Odió a su padre cuando golpeó el pecho de la pelinegra y detuvo los latidos de su corazón. El tiempo se congeló y Hinata observó en cámara lenta como los ojos de su sensei se apagaban después de emitir un destello carmín. Su cuerpo cayó en un sonido hueco que retumbaría en los oídos de Hinata por el resto de su vida.

— Detente — Gritó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y comenzó a pelear con su padre. Ya nada importaba, ese hombre realmente planeaba destruir todo lo que amaba. Continuó golpeándolo hasta que logró cerrarle los tenketsu principales de su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha.

— Cada vez lo haces mejor. — Comentó él mientras caía de rodillas. — Pero ya no importa, vine dispuesto a borrar tu existencia. Esa mujer solo trató de retrasar lo inevitable, desperdició su vida contigo y esos mocosos.

Hinata continuó peleando, hasta que consiguió derribar a su padre. Iba a cerrar su sistema circulatorio de chakra completamente cuando de pronto una cabellera amarilla la alejó de dar el golpe decisivo.

— Hinata-chan. — Exclamó Naruto con perplejidad, pero al ver a la quinta Hokage en el suelo, su semblante se oscureció. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Naruto recién iba llegando a la aldea cuando oyó la alarma de que estaban atacando los territorios del clan Hyuuga, así que dirigió a donde sentía el chakra de Hinata y la detuvo justo antes de que golpeara a su padre.

— El equipo de Hinata ha atacado a la Hokage. — Dijo Hiashi sin demora. — Intenté detenerla. — Escupió sangre.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, no podía creer que su padre hubiera dicho eso.

— Yo... n-no, jamás podría... — Dijo, pero el cansancio y el dolor comenzaban a hacer mella en su consciencia.

— También mató a su sensei, debe ser detenida. — Volvió a decir Hiashi mientras el rubio observó a Kurenai.

— No es así — Gritó Hinata. Sus nervios estaban destrozados, llevaba un mes atada con cadenas y de pronto tuvo que dar la pelea de su vida, estaba agotada y shockeada de que su padre dijera eso. — Él la lastimó. — Y lo señaló.

— Mi mano y mi pierna no sirven, joven Uzumaki, ella lo hizo. — Hiashi miró con odio a su hija.

Hinata volvió a lanzarse contra su padre, cuando un golpe en la nuca la sumergió en la oscuridad, los ANBU la habían alcanzado de nuevo.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha dormía en su celda en la prisión de Konoha. Aquel lugar se encontraba bajo el edificio de inteligencia y estaba custodiado todo el tiempo por ninjas jounnin y ANBU. No era un lugar particularmente entretenido, así que el Uchiha se despertó en la madrugada con los gritos que resonaban y que a cada paso se volvían más fuertes.

— Maldito, deshaz el jutsu y deja que nos llevemos al perro... — Escuchó Sasuke que decía el guardia. Cuando los recién llegados se acercaron a la celda conjunta a la de Sasuke, pudo distinguir de quiénes se trataba. Había dos Kibas Inuzukas. Lo recordaba de la academia, activó su doujutsu y se percató de que uno de los Kibas era un perro. Sonrió con burla, usaban ese truco barato para no ser separado de su perro. Poco tiempo le iba a durar el jutsu con las pocas reservas de chakra que tenía.

A su lado había un sujeto que no podía caminar por sí mismo. Gabardina verde y cabello negro, tal vez fuera Shino Aburame, aunque no estaba muy seguro puesto que ese sujeto no traía sus características gafas.

— Van a quedarse aquí. Cuando sus familias firmen, podrán irse.

— Exigimos hablar con la Hokage. — Gruñó Kiba.

— Hinata... ¿A dónde la llevaron? — Preguntó Shino.

— Esta acusada por la muerte de Yuhi Kurenai y de atacar a la Hokage. Más les convendría no tener nada que ver con ella. — Y el guardia se marchó.

Sasuke se sentó en el catre donde dormía, con la espalda recargada en la pared

— ¿Así que mataron a su sensei? Quién diría que la Hyuuga tenía agallas. — Comentó Sasuke con burla.

— Calla, imbécil, no sabes nada como el resto de los idiotas que hay en este lugar — Gruñó Kiba, Sasuke pensaba continuar burlándose cuando de pronto el castaño se dejó caer y comenzó a golpearse así mismo.

— Basta Kiba... — Shino desvió la mirada.

— ¿Y tú donde carajos estabas? ¿Por qué demonios tenías esas cosas asquerosas? Y no digas que eran tus insectos porque llevo años conviviendo contigo y esas cosas no eran tuyas. — Gritó Kiba quien sujetó a Shino del cuello y lo alzó. El Aburame ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

— Mi clan decidió sacrificarme para alimentar a una especie de escarabajo muy difícil de criar. — Respondió y Kiba lo dejó caer.

— Maldición, maldición — Y el chico perro comenzó a golpear la pared.

No se necesitaba mucho para saber que esos tipos se habían metido en grandes problemas, pero aun así Sasuke decidió ignorarlos y tratar de dormir. Ese no era su problema.

.

Hinata se encontraba arrodillada y con dos ANBU detrás de ella. Frente a ella se encontraban de pie Kakashi, Naruto, los consejeros Homura y Koharu, Hiashi hyuuga, Shiki Aburame y Hana Inuzuka.

— Me han informado que Tsunade-sama se encuentra en coma. Así que deseo escuchar lo que tengas que decir, Hinata Hyuuga. — Dijo Kakashi con seriedad.

Cuando lo despertaron, jamás pensó encontrarse con la noticia de que el equipo ocho había asesinado a su sensei y que Tsunade-sama estaba en el hopital, envenenada.

Hinata quería hablar, decir que ella no había hecho nada. Quería denunciar todas las cosas que le hicieron en el calabozo donde estuvo cautiva. Pero no podía. Minutos antes su padre le había dicho que si no asumía la culpa, quien iba a pagar las consecuencias de todo era Hanabi. La pequeña niña que tanto amaba y que deseaba preservar el terrible destino que le deparaba solo por haber nacido después de ella.

Por Hanabi, guardaría silencio y asumiría las consecuencias de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Eso lo vieron venir? xD

¿Qué hará Hinata? ¿Alguien le creerá? ¿Los condenarán? ¿Qué hará Kakashi? ¿Qué hará Shikamaru cuando se entere? o_o hasta yo me puse ansiosa xD

Estoy muy contenta por el gran recibimiento que ha tenido este fic, sin duda nos queda un largo camino por recorrer pues aún no tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán en total. Hasta el momento llevo planeados como nueve capítulos para el primer arco argumental y llevo siete del segundo arco, el cual va para largo y si todo sale bien, quizás haya un tercer arco pero eso lo veré más adelante.

Y no quiero dejar sin mencionar a Annie Yue, quien está beteando ésta historia y se preocupa por que todo quede claro y elocuente ¡Muchas gracias!

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron review :) respondo por mp.

Va un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.

 _— D-deberías dejar de ser un llorón, Shikamaru-kun, no serás un buen ejemplo para Mirai-chan._

 _Naruto y Shikamaru reaccionaron sorprendidos, el primero porque nunca imaginó a su querida novia hablar así y el segundo porque se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de la niña con sus labios._

 _— No hables de ella, has matado a su madre..._ _— Siseó el usuario de las sombras._

 _— ¿Por qué haces esto, Hinata...?_

 _— Basta Naruto-kun... tú no eres un salvador, no puedes ir por la vida queriendo ayudar a todos... tú mismo sueño te lo impide ahora y lo seguirá haciendo._

 _— No sé de qué hablas..._

 _— Ser Hokage no significa nada, solo mira lo que le sucedió a Tsunade-sama..._ _Jamás nos conociste... siempre estuviste mirando a Sasuke-kun... — Naruto apretó sus puños. — Creo que fui muy ingenua al pensar que podría haber algo entre nosotros — Su suave voz se perdía. — Debí saber que no eras mi destino..._

.

Gracias a todos los que pusieron ésta historia entre sus favoritos y a los que activaron la alerta. Infinitos agradecimientos a los que me han puesto como su autor favorito, es un honor y sin duda me invita a ser mejor y continuar.

¿Un review para éste capítulo? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Espero que les guste a todos éste fic y los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook. Comparto contenido de distintos temas, recomiendo fics y podemos estar en contacto directo.

Viernes 13 (muajaja) de octubre del 2017


	3. Declaración de guerra

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** Va a comenzar siendo T+ pero probablemente suba a M.

 **Aviso importante:** Conforme avance el fic, se van a abordar temas no aptos para todo público, se recomienda que no lean menores de edad o personas sensibles a ítems como violencia, sexo y muerte de personajes.

Se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 _"Sólo una ley, un nuevo comienzo_

 _Cantar una canción que no peca_

 _Y crecer..._  
 _Hey, tú sabes_

 _¿Somos las últimas almas que viven?"_

 _Last living souls / Gorillaz_

 **.**

 **x**

 **III**

 **Declaración de guerra**

 **x**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _Por Hanabi, guardaría silencio y asumiría las consecuencias de todo._

.

.

.

— Sigo esperando una palabra tuya, Hinata. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás en esas condiciones? ¿Qué sucedió con Hokage-sama? — Kakashi suspiró cansado al ver que ella no planeaba decir nada. — Explica por qué tus compañeros parecen recién salidos de la guerra, ¿Dónde estuvieron metidos todos estos días que nadie los vio?

Pero ella continuó en constante mutismo, con su mirada fija en el suelo. Ella no sabía qué había sucedido con ellos, también se sorprendió de verlos en esas condiciones, llenos de sangre y sin reservas de chakra.

— Hinata-chan… — La voz decepcionada del rubio la conmovió, deseaba tanto poder decirle todo, pero amaba más a su pequeña hermana. Ya no dudaba que su padre fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

— He prescindido de la ayuda del equipo del capitán Ibiki por el hecho de que eras un ninja de Konoha y colega de Naruto, pero si no deseas cooperar deberé pedir que te interroguen. — Kakashi pidió que la pusieran de pie.

Después de más silencio, indicó que la llevaran a una celda, donde Ibiki la visitaría más tarde.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con ella, Kakashi-sensei? — Preguntó Naruto muy preocupado.

— Si resulta ser quien asesinó a Kurenai, se le dará la pena capital, Naruto.

El rubio abrió la boca dispuesto a quejarse y decir que ella no lo hizo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

— Es lo menos que se puede esperar, arrastró al heredero del clan Aburame a semejante cruzada. — Respondió Shiki Aburame.

Kakashi apretó el puente de su nariz, tener a tres clanes detrás de él lo estresaba, había estado instruyéndose para tomar el título de Sexto Hokage, pero en esas condiciones no podía imaginar cómo procedería Tsunade o el tercero, si estuviera vivo.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que los tres consejos de sus clanes se habían puesto de acuerdo para culpar a Hinata, con la condición de que Kiba y Shino fueran entregados a sus respectivos clanes y se continuara con los planes que se tenía para cada uno. Hiashi estaba decidido a llevar a Hinata al límite, y si no lograba que cambiara de opinión, se encargaría de demostrarle lo inútil y débil que era, dejándola en manos de la justicia que él podría manipular a su antojo. A Shiki Aburame no le interesaban los jóvenes del equipo ocho, solo recuperar Shino para continuar encubando los escarabajos de sangre.

Pero con Hana el asunto era distinto. Ella amaba a los compañeros de su hermano, hasta alguna vez llegó a albergar esperanzas de que la dulce peliazulada se fijara en su hermano y lo hiciera menos bruto. Shino le parecía un chico tierno y muy inteligente, quien era el único que podía frenar los arrebatos de su hermanito. Pero los tres consejos de los clanes habían llegado a un acuerdo, y ella como representante del clan Inuzuka, si se negaba o no cooperaba, sería cuestionada y tendría menos posibilidades de ayudar a su hermano. Así que lo lamentaba por Hinata y Shino, pero Kiba era su hermano.

— Considero que mi testimonio debería ser suficiente para dictar sentencia. — Hiashi se mostraba molesto.

Kakashi lo miró y trató de ser lo más diplomático posible.

— Hinata es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, así que esperaremos el informe de Ibiki y el de Tsunade-sama, una vez hecho, se revisaran y entonces procederemos de acuerdo a la ley.

— Eso llevará demasiado tiempo. — Comentó el Aburame mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

— Es lo que se indica en estos casos. — Observó al rubio. — Quédate con Tsunade-sama. — Miró a los líderes. — Vayan a casa, los llamaré cuando tengamos algo nuevo. — Y se marchó junto al rubio.

Hiashi Hyuuga vio a Shiki Aburame, quien asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿De verdad va a hacerlo? — Preguntó Hana tratando de no mostrar la aversión que sentía por lo que planeaban hacer y que de alguna manera la involucraba como cómplice.

— Sólo así será más fácil terminar con este asunto. — Respondió Hiashi, mientras abandonaba la habitación a paso lento.

Hana lamentó el momento en que se convirtió en líder, estaba segura de que su madre no se hubiera dejado arrastrar como hacían con ella.

.

.

.

El sol había salido y Shikamaru despertó con el golpe de un pergamino que cayó sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y recién se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la silla que colocó junto a su cama, donde ahora dormía la pequeña Mirai.

Tomó el pergamino entre sus manos, imaginaba que sería una misión o llamado, pero en esos momentos su única preocupación era esperar a que la madre de la niña llegara, así que lo guardó en su pantalón y bajó a la cocina a preparar algo para que ambos desayunaran antes de que llegara la pelinegra.

Shikamaru vivía solo. Después de la muerte de su padre durante la guerra ninja, su madre decidió retirarse a vivir en la antigua mansión del clan Nara que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque de su clan. Ahí solían retirarse las personas mayores a vivir en paz y tranquilidad sus últimos años, rodeados de sus amados ciervos y libres de las preocupaciones de la vida ninja y de la aldea.

Él sufrió mucho al dejar ir a su madre, pero sabía que la podía visitar de vez en cuando y que por lo menos ya no habría alguien tras de él gritándole lo perezoso que era. Aunque eso cambiaba cuando Mirai se quedaba con él. Entonces se convertía en un muchacho responsable, que llenaba su comúnmente vacía alacena y se encargaba de darle lo mejor. Mirai solo se había quedado pocas veces con él, pero estaba seguro que conforme ella creciera, y su madre retomara su vida shinobi, se quedaría más tiempo con él.

Pronto calentó unos panqueques que Ino le había dado el día anterior y preparó un poco de té, procurando endulzar el de su pequeña favorita. Mientras picaba un poco de fruta, unos golpes se dejaron escuchar.

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó la pequeña, quien ya iba bajando las escaleras mientras se tallaba sus ojitos.

— Eso creo, en la cocina está el desayuno, yo abriré. — Indicó el chico.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró una melena rubia.

— Ino, ¿Qué te trae? — Preguntó amablemente y asomándose para ver si veía llegar a Kurenai por algún lado.

— No hagas el vago, ¿Por qué no estás listo? — Respondió ella muy molesta mientras comenzaban a humedecerse sus ojos. — ¿No recibiste el pergamino?

— Si, pero no pensé que fuera urgente. — Respondió mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, la reacción de Ino lo alarmó un poco. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Kurenai-sensei...

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Abrió el pergamino y leyó su contenido.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto? — Preguntó bruscamente. — ¿Dice que debo ir a la morgue a reconocer a Kurenai-sensei? ¿Quién? ¿Cuando...?

— Recibí un llamado en la madrugada, Ibiki taicho quiere que interrogue a Hinata-chan, pensé en venir a verte antes de ir. — Limpió sus lágrimas, no quería que Ibiki la regañara por llorar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata?

Ino se mordió el labio.

— No estoy segura, pero parece que el equipo ocho está involucrado. Puedes dejar a Mirai-chan con Chouji o tu madre, deberías ir lo más pronto a tu llamado, tal vez descubras algo más. — Sugirió Ino mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Shikamaru se quedó atónito. ¿Kurenai, la madre de Mirai había muerto? ¿La mujer que había visto el día anterior y que le entregó una mochila con bocadillos? Era imposible... Ella no le dijo a donde iba a ir, pero no estaban en guerra, se suponía que la aldea era un sitio seguro ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Respiró profundamente, seguramente era una broma. ¿Cómo iba a estar involucrado el equipo ocho? Shikamaru sabía lo mucho que se querían entre ellos... ¿Por qué iban a interrogar a Hinata?

Su mente, hábil, se encontró entumida y en blanco, justo como cuando Asuma-sensei murió. No podía procesarlo.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y observó desde lejos a la pequeña tomar un panqué con las manos y darles un pequeño mordisco, para después alzar la taza de té tibio y sorber mientras un poco se derramaba en su ropa. Aún sin entender lo que sucedía, una lágrima cruzó el rostro del Nara y llegó hasta la niña, a quien abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Era mamá? — Preguntó la niña mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su padrino y alcanzar otro panqué.

— Era Ino. Mirai-chan, debo salir un momento, ¿Te quedarías con mi madre un ratito?

— Quiero ir a casa.

El corazón de Shikamaru se estrujó ante aquella declaración.

— Pronto, te lo prometo.

Así que la tomó en brazos, y corriendo sobre las ramas de los árboles se dio prisa en llegar a la pensión Nara.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de hospital donde estaba Tsunade. El sol ya había salido y podía ver con claridad como el jutsu de rejuvenecimiento de su maestra se iba deshaciendo poco a poco. Eso solo significaba que sus canales de chakra no estaban funcionando bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó pasar a un serio Naruto.

— Vine en cuanto me llamaste... ¿Cómo está la abuela?

— No reacciona a nada. Pero los estudios confirman que le administraron una ponzoña fuerte, el clan Aburame nos está ayudando a crear un antídoto.

— ¿Shino lo hizo? — A pesar de que lo preguntó, Naruto no podía creerlo.

— No lo sé, también tiene cerrados algunos puntos importantes de chakra... Naruto, ¿Qué sucedió?

— No lo sé, yo no estoy seguro... Iba llegando de mi misión cuando escuché la alerta y me dirigí al lugar donde se sentía una batalla. — Sujetó su cabeza con desesperación.

— Tsunade-shihou sobrevivió a innumerables batallas, no puedo creer que un equipo de Konoha haya sido quien la dejará en estas condiciones.

La voz de la pelirrosada se cortó.

— Yo no creo que haya sido Hinata-chan, ella es buena y dulce...

— Tampoco lo creo, pero tú mismo dijiste que la encontraste a punto de terminar con su padre... ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Se preguntó Sakura mientras contemplaba a la mujer. — Voy a probar con una transferencia de chakra, quizás con ayuda de Kurama puedas ayudarla a recuperar la consciencia por unos momentos y que nos diga que pasó.

El rubio asintió y se sentó donde la médica le indicaba. Conectó una sonda al brazo del chico y el otro lado a la rubia inconsciente.

Sakura comenzó a hacer la transferencia de chakra y casi instantáneamente le devolvió un poco de color al rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Quién hizo esto, abuela? — Preguntó Naruto mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza.

Tsunade recuperó un poco la consciencia, pero las cosas se mostraban caóticas en la mente de la mujer por el golpe tan abrupto que ocasionó el chakra rojo de Naruto en ella. Hiashi la había atacado con ayuda del clan Aburame... debía advertirles que el equipo ocho estaba en peligro. Pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondían, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y tuvo que usar toda su entereza para balbucear, su cuerpo no respondía al chakra tan bien como su consciencia.

— K-Ku...re...na...

Los dos chicos se tensaron.

— ¿Usted sabe qué pasó con Kurenai? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Hi...Hi...na...ta...

Los dos chicos se desesperaron al no saber qué hacer para ayudar a la mujer, seguía entumida y no podía vocalizar correctamente.

— ¿Quién la mató? — Preguntó Naruto y la anciana sintió que la inconsciencia la reclamaba de nuevo. Su cuerpo dolía, pero se sentía más liviana que nunca, ¿Eso sería estar en las puertas de la muerte?

La mano de Tsunade volvió a quedar inerte entre las manos de la pelirrosada, quien no pudo volverla a hacer regresar en sí.

— Naruto... — Murmuró la chica muy preocupada, su semblante se mostraba molesto.

— Debo hablar con Hinata, esto es un error — Y salió dando tumbos.

Sakura suplicó porque no hiciera ninguna locura y devolvió toda su atención a su maestra.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Kiba y Shino consiguieron romper los barrotes de su celda y se dispusieron a salir de aquel sitio.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? — Preguntó Sasuke, entretenido al ver los desastrosos intentos de sus viejos compañeros de la academia.

— Llámalos si quieres, con un carajo que yo me mato antes de que me devuelvan al clan.

— No es como que me importara qué sea de sus vidas, pero si escapan y saben que yo no avisé a los guardias, dirán que fui cómplice — Frunció el ceño. — No deseo más cargos.

— Por supuesto que ser cómplice es más peligroso que intentar matar a los kages — Respondió Shino. — Busca a Hinata, yo me encargo. — Se dirigió a su compañero de equipo.

— Hombre, no creo que ni en nuestras mejores circunstancias pudiéramos con él — Pero en cuanto Kiba dijo eso, Sasuke hizo una expresión de dolor.

— También pudiste fingir dormir, Uchiha, pero me temo que no estamos jugando. Parece que Konoha ya no es un sitio seguro para mis camaradas y yo. — Dijo Shino cuando Sasuke dejó salir una exclamación de dolor. — Vamos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Preguntó el castaño mientras ocultaban su presencia, aunque no era muy difícil dado que sus niveles de chakra estaban por los suelos. Lo difícil era que Akamaru, otra vez convertido en su figura humana de kiba, no tropezara al no estar acostumbrado a caminar en dos pies.

— Durante la madrugada logré atraer algunos insectos que nos pueden ayudar. Le ha picado uno muy especial, aunque creo que necesitaría varias dosis más para caer inmóvil, parece que solo lo detendrá unos minutos.

— Entonces de prisa. — Y como antiguos shinobis de Konoha, conocían las celdas de la cárcel de Konoha a la perfección. Probablemente la mayoría de los shinobis estaban aún haciendo investigaciones de lo sucedido en la noche y tenían un pequeño chance de salir con vida.

— Hinata está en la celda junto a la oficina de Ibiki. — Indicó Kiba después de olfatear.

— Ve por ella, abriré un hueco para que podamos huir.

— Hai, Akamaru, quédate con Shino, no tardo.

Y así fue como comenzó a caminar hasta el pasillo en dirección a la puerta en donde innumerables veces llevó a criminales para ser interrogados.

Hinata estaba sentada y esposada en una silla junto a la ventana con barrotes de aquel lugar. Había una gran mesa y un estante del tamaño de la pared, donde guardaban los instrumentos que "ayudaban" a hablar a los interrogados.

— Hinata, es hora. — Kiba llegó hasta su lado, intentó romper las esposas de la chica, pero ella se apartó. — ¿Qué demonios haces? No hay tiempo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos vacíos.

— Me voy a entregar por la muerte de Kurenai-sensei...

Kiba maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — Preguntó el chico.

— No… pero si digo la verdad, lastimarán a mi hermana.

— Vaya, las hermanas siempre son una molestia... — Miró a su amiga, su aspecto no era mejor que el suyo, vestía ropa que nunca le había visto, unos shorts hasta la rodilla y una blusa que quizás en otros tiempos fue de color blanca pero que ahora era de un café chocolatoso por lodo y sangre. Tenía un torniquete lleno de sangre seca en uno de sus brazos y su cabello, antes pulcramente cepillado, estaba despeinado, sucio e irregular, como si le hubieran cortado mechones. — No deberías preocuparte más por ella, al final será la heredera si tú no estás, ¿No?

— Pero...

— Además Shino y yo te necesitamos para llegar al lugar que nos ofreció Tsunade-sama, sin ti solo podremos escondernos un tiempo, pero nos terminaran atrapando. Tu eres los ojos del equipo.

— Kiba-kun...

— Konoha no nos escuchará mientras nuestros clanes tengan poder político, nos van a matar si no nos vamos ya, Hinata. — Sujetó las manos de la chica y rompió las esposas.

Ella miró el rostro hinchado de su amigo, contempló la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Hablaremos de eso después, alguien viene. Pero antes dime, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Ella no contestó y Kiba tuvo que ocultarse en el gran estante negro.

Entonces entró Ino, con el rostro serio y algunas cosas en las manos: unas hojas y una grabadora que colocó en la mesa.

— Ibiki-taichou me indicó que me encargara de tu interrogatorio. — Miró unas hojas que traía en sus manos. — ¿Qué sucedió hace unas horas?

— Yo... — Hinata pensó en las palabras de Kiba, era cierto, Hanabi estaría bien porque iba a ser la nueva heredera... en ese caso por primera vez en su vida era libre de elegir qué hacer. — No es necesario que entres a mi mente, Ino-san, yo maté a Kurenai-sensei. — Dijo con tristeza, se echaría la culpa encima pero no se quedaría en Konoha para que su padre dispusiera de su vida una vez más.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Por qué...? Era tu sensei...

— Pero no es la única persona, también voy a matar a mi padre, Hiashi Hyuuga. — Ino no encontró ningún rastro de la dulzura que caracterizaba a la ojiperla... ¿En qué momento se había hundido en la oscuridad?

— ¡¿Por qué?! — De pronto Ino recordó a la pequeña pelinegra. — ¿Por qué no pensaste en Mirai? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Por qué mataste a su madre?

Ino alzó sus manos para ejercer su jutsu de control mental sobre Hinata, cuando Kiba le saltó encima y la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

— Corre. — Le gritó a Hinata, quien sin dudarlo activó su Byakugan, golpeó una vez a Ino en uno de sus hombros para disminuir su flujo de chakra y los dos chicos del equipo ocho salieron corriendo. Pronto llegaron hasta donde Shino los esperaba, pero les dio una mala noticia.

— Ha regresado el escuadrón que salió más temprano, no podemos salir — Murmuró el chico sin sus características gafas.

— Primero me muero que volver... Akamaru... ¡Gatsugaa! — Y junto a su fiel amigo, destrozaron la pared de la cárcel de Konoha.

Las bocinas de alerta que hace poco se habían instalado en la aldea, se activaron mientras los aldeanos vieron pasar corriendo a toda velocidad a tres ninjas y un gran perro blanco grande.

Estaban cansados, pero sabían que una vez que salieran de los límites de la aldea, podrían ocultar su rastro.

— Robé esto — Les dio Shino unas píldoras del soldado mientras se reunían en una rama. Debían trazar un plan de inmediato.

Cada uno comió la suya, hasta Akamaru.

— Podemos ir en dirección a los límites con Suna, una vez ahí podemos perderles. — Opinó el chico perro.

— Es riesgoso, si nos alcanza una tormenta de arena no creo que podamos salir vivos. — Señaló Shino.

— Podemos ir hacía el país del agua, el lugar que nos señaló Tsunade-sama estaba de ese lado, y tomando en cuenta que el relieve es accidentado, podremos escondernos si nos persiguen.

Los dos chicos asintieron ante las palabras de ella y retomaron la carrera con energías renovadas por las píldoras.

— Vamos, Akamaru... ¡Lo vamos a lograr! — Gritó Kiba, y su perro ladró feliz por primera vez en un tiempo que se les antojaba eterno a todos.

El viento fresco del medio día los golpeaba como invitándolos a embriagarse de libertad, deleitándose de los colores vivos que tanto habían anhelado y del calor del sol que tanto extrañaron.

Estaban llegando al valle del fin, solo debían cruzarlo y una vez hecho, podrían borrar su rastro y desaparecer.

— Ya casi — Pensó Shino y se preguntó en qué momento se había roto su temple para dar paso a la ansiedad. Quizás fue cuando sintió el chakra de su sensei sujetarlo firmemente mientras se alejaban del sonido de las máquinas que tanto lo lastimaban.

— El último en llegar es un huevo podrido — Exclamó Kiba cuando estuvieron a los pies de la cascada y les robó una pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Pero esas sonrisas, se borraron cuando frente a ellos aparecieron dos rubios. Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki.

— No podemos dejarlos ir — Dijo Ino. — Un escuadrón ANBU viene en camino, no compliquen más las cosas, por favor.

— Tsk, debí dejarte inconsciente — Se lamentó Kiba mientras limpiaba un poco de sudor de su frente con su manga.

— Si son nuestros camaradas, nos dejarán ir. — Shino sabía que no tenían ninguna posibilidad si Naruto se proponía detenerlos.

— ¿Por qué quieren huir? ¿Por qué no nos explican su versión? — Dijo Naruto mientras extendía sus brazos hacía ellos, pero Hinata fue la primera en retroceder.

— Son asuntos de nuestros clanes, tú no tienes uno, así que no lo entenderías— Gruñó Kiba y Akamaru lo secundó.

— Pero yo si — Ino dio un paso al frente — Podemos ayudarlos...

Hinata estaba desesperándose, notaba como cada vez se entrecortaba más la respiración de Shino, lo conocía y sabía que eso no era bueno.

— No, — Gritó Hinata, sabía que iba a mentir, pero no podía regresar y al parecer sus amigos tampoco. — Maté a Kurenai-sensei porque nos quiso detener, así que déjennos ir. — Sabía que, si seguía con esa farsa, Naruto, y el resto no pararían hasta dar con su paradero, pero al mismo tiempo, podría mantener a salvo a su hermana lo más posible, porque no sería sino hasta su mayoría de edad que tomaría el cargo de nueva líder.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció y apretó sus puños.

— De ninguna manera. — Gritó Ino y se lanzó al ataque.

— Kiba, que Akamaru se lleve a Shino. — Indicó Hinata pero Shino se negó.

— Un camarada no abandona en el momento más difícil a los demás.

— Aún tienes más de esas mangueras dentro de tu cuerpo y no tienes tus insectos, confíanos tu espalda cuando menos una vez. — Gruñó Kiba quien comenzó a pelear con la rubia.

Akamaru ladró y con pesar, Shino se montó en su lomo y marcharon.

— Naruto-kun, lo siento — Susurró Hinata quien se lanzó al ataque. Su única esperanza era que Naruto no se pusiera a pelear en serio, en ese caso estaba perdida.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — Le gritó el rubio mientras esquivaba su puño suave.

— Naruto-kun, debo irme de Konoha.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo nuestro? ¿Qué sucedió en estos días que no estuve? — Preguntó mientras intentaba inmovilizarla, pero ella liberó una porción de chakra que se lo impidió.

— Pasaron muchas cosas — Los ojos de ella dejaron escapar unas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto Ino también peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Kiba entre las copas de los árboles.

— ¿No tienen idea de lo que han hecho? Han dejado a Mirai huérfana, Chouji, Shikamaru ni yo nunca los vamos a perdonar.

— Deberías pensar un poco antes de hablar, me alegro de que nunca saliéramos, eres una bocazas.

El flujo de chakra de Ino aún continuaba bajo, y sumado a la gran distancia que recorrió a gran velocidad al lado de Naruto al que se encontró en la calle, no le permitieron evadir el golpe que la dejó knockout.

Naruto vio que la chica caía y que el Inuzuka no se molestó en tratar de atraparla, así que de un golpe arrojó a Hinata contra un árbol y llegó justo a tiempo para detener el inminente golpe de la caída.

— Vamos — Gruñó Kiba de malhumor, cuando de pronto se encontró inmóvil. La peliazul se lamentó de ser tan débil.

— Me temo que esto ya sobrepasó lo personal. — Una nueva voz se dejó oír. Era Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata ni siquiera volteó a verlo, ya no quería pensar en la muerte de su sensei.

— En otros momentos les pediría una buena explicación, pero esto... — Dijo señalando las marcas en los hombros de Ino. — Son las mismas marcas que vi en el cuerpo de Kurenai-sensei... Y el hecho de que quieran huir sin dar más explicaciones es suficiente prueba de su crimen para mí.

Naruto volteó a ver a la peliazul.

— Todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga dejamos las mismas marcas — Murmuró Hinata, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos chicos la escucharon. — Libera a Kiba y pelea conmigo — Dijo más fuerte.

— Me temo que esto no es una negociación. Vamos a llevarlos de regreso a Konoha y serás juzgada por el asesinato de Kurenai. — Entonces extendió otro extremo de su sombra para alcanzarla, pero Hinata saltó lejos de su alcance. Al ser camaradas, conocían las habilidades del otro y eso solo garantizaba que el combate se extendiera, cosa que no le convenía a la chica.

Naruto hizo el ademán de colocar a Ino en el suelo, pero Shikamaru lo llamó.

— Ésta es mi pelea, Naruto. — Gruñó Shikamaru, quien comenzó a hacer que Kiba atacara a Hinata.

Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara el escuadrón ANBU que dijo Ino, y sin duda no podrían hacer nada ante ellos. No quería regresar al calabozo del clan Hyuuga, no quería que volvieran a lastimar a sus amigos. Lamentaba la muerte de su sensei, pero ella murió protegiéndolos, así que no iba a dejar que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

Hoy huiría, pero regresaría. A matar a su padre y a llevarse a Mirai con ellos. ¿Cuál era la mejor manera de neutralizar al genio Nara? Él se caracterizaba por su serenidad y su capacidad de crear planes casi sin fallo... ¡Eso era! Si lograba que se desconcentrara, podría liberar a Kiba, cerrar algún tenketsu y correr ocultando su rastro. Ya estaban cerca de salir de los límites de Konoha.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al pensar en las palabras que usaría, pues también la herían a ella.

— D-deberías dejar de ser un llorón, Shikamaru-kun, no serás un buen ejemplo para Mirai-chan.

Naruto y Shikamaru reaccionaron sorprendidos, el primero porque nunca imaginó a su querida novia hablar así y el segundo porque se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de la niña con sus labios.

— No hables de ella, has matado a su madre...

— Ella también era como una madre para mí... — El labio de Hinata tembló, no era momento para retroceder. — Y lo siento por Mirai-chan, de verdad...

— No digas nada más, lo hubieras pensado antes de matar a su madre... — Shikamaru tomó un kunai y se lanzó a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Hinata. Esa fue la señal de que había caído en su provocación y a pesar de que él y kiba la atacaban al mismo tiempo, consiguió cerrar el flujo de chakra del Nara de un brazo y con ello el jutsu de sombras sobre Kiba se deshizo.

Aprovechó la confusión del moreno y le lanzó varios kunais que lo hicieron sangrar.

— No huyan... — Gritó Shikamaru al caer de rodillas y ver a los dos miembros del equipo ocho correr. — ¡Hinata! juro que los voy a encontrar y te voy a matar. — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo.

Pero entonces el rubio llegó por la espalda a Hinata, quien no lo sintió llegar.

— Vamos, por favor, di algo... — Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a formar un rasengan.

— N-no puedo... — Murmuró ella. Entonces el Uzumaki inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a la chica, directo a su corazón.

Ella se quedó pasmada... Naruto quería herirla muy gravemente, pero en su estado dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir; el rubio no sabía de su estado de salud tan precario.

No había gran cosa que pudiera hacer por evitarlo, estaba en su límite. Quizás lo mejor para todos sería que ese momento fuera su fin, a manos del hombre por el que luchó hasta el final y no fue capaz de lograrlo. Se sintió como una gennin asustadiza y se encontró incapaz de moverse o siquiera alzar un kunai. Cerró los ojos odiando ser tan débil cuando una ráfaga de aire elevó su cabello.

Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y se percató de que Kiba había tacleado al rubio, haciendo que su ataque se desviara y destrozara una zona del bosque, el rasengan la pasó rosando de manera que hizo explotar una gran roca y eso puso en peligro el cuerpo inerte de Ino, por lo que Naruto acudió a su ayuda.

Una vez, con Ino en su espalda, Naruto ayudó a Shikamaru a ponerse de pie y juntos comenzaron a correr tras de ellos.

Hinata y kiba se miraron con preocupación, lo mejor sería dividirse, y el que no fuera perseguido por Naruto alcanzaría a Shino y huirían...

— Kiba-kun — Las palabras de ellas fueron acompañadas de una lágrima.

— Hinata... — Kiba cerró los ojos con dolor y corrió hacia la derecha, mientras ella lo imitaba e iba hacía la izquierda.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y con una mezcla de alivio y terror notó que los dos shinobis iban tras de ella.

— Por lo menos Kiba-kun estará a salvo... — Pensó mientras escalaba un árbol y saltaba de rama en rama, se estaba desviando del camino original, pero probablemente ese fuera su fin. No dejaría que la capturaran viva... no regresaría a Konoha como una prisionera, por lo menos no viva. Entonces el recuerdo del rasengan la invadió y volvió a temblar, estuvo tan cerca...

— ¡Hinata! — Escuchó que gritaba Naruto. Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. De alguna forma su padre tenía razón, ya no podría estar con ese chico que tanto amaba, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que nunca más podría estar entre los brazos de su sensei Kurenai... Por ella se vengaría de su clan, haría que su padre se arrepintiera de querer someterla, de humillarla y dejar que la ultrajaran.

— ¡No huyas! — Gritaba Shikamaru, y entonces con su jutsu de sombra logró que tropezara y cayera del árbol con un golpe seco.

Cuando se puso de pie, los chicos creyeron que volvería a correr, pero entonces se arrojó sobre Shikamaru.

— Nos volveremos a ver — Le susurró Hinata antes de golpear su estómago y dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Pero entonces Naruto reaccionó y la arrojó lejos del Nara.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Hinata...?

— Basta Naruto-kun... tú no eres un salvador, no puedes ir por la vida queriendo ayudar a todos... tú mismo sueño te lo impide ahora y lo seguirá haciendo. — Respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a activar su Byakugan.

— No sé de qué hablas...

— Ser Hokage no significa nada, solo mira lo que le sucedió a Tsunade-sama...

— Shino la envenenó...

Ella hizo una triste mueca.

— Jamás nos conociste... siempre estuviste mirando a Sasuke-kun... — Naruto apretó sus puños. — Creo que fui muy ingenua al pensar que podría haber algo entre nosotros — Su suave voz se perdía junto al viento. — Debí saber que no eras mi destino...

Ella comenzó a retroceder.

— Espera...

— No… mejor lleva a Shikamaru a la aldea, él e Ino necesitan ayuda médica... Si no los llevas pronto, podrían sufrir un paro cardíaco por todos sus tenketsu cerrados... — Por supuesto era mentira, pero el rubio no lo sabía y ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se preocuparía. — Adiós, Naruto-kun...

Y corrió, sin importarle nada, corrió. Dejando un suave destello azul a su paso y a un frustrado y furioso rubio.

.

.

.

El color blanco de las paredes del hospital lastimaba los ojos del Nara.

— Ya era hora... — La voz de Ino llamó su atención. Miró en dirección del sonido y encontró que la chica estaba recostada en una camilla junto a él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Un par de horas, nuestro flujo de chakra disminuyó considerablemente, pero Sakura ya lo restableció. — La rubia desvió la mirada y contempló a los pajarillos que llegaban a posarse en el árbol que estaba junto a su gran ventana.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Chouji ingresó a la habitación, extrañamente venía sin nada de comer entre las manos.

— ¿Están mejor? — Preguntó muy preocupado. Ino le sonrió débilmente, mientras Shikamaru estrujaba sus puños

— ¿Naruto la detuvo? — Shikamaru ignoró la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

— No… ella le dijo que ustedes estaban en peligro y los trajo, aunque mandó a un par de clones a seguirlos. — Respondió Chouji cabizbajo.

— Supongo que eso es todo por el momento — Ino se sentó en la cama y quitó la sábana blanca que la cubría. — Será nuestro trabajo encontrarlos y traerlos de regreso...

— No. — La interrumpió Shikamaru, Ino lo miró enojada pero antes de que pudiera replicar, se explicó. — Ellos van a regresar solos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Chouji... Ino... ellos vendrán por Mirai-chan.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Ellos dijeron eso? — Chouji se sentó junto a su amigo, estaba realmente atento a sus palabras.

— Hinata dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo, y añadiendo la cercanía que había entre ellos y Kurenai, pienso que eso es lo que harán. Se van a tomar un tiempo para recuperar energías y volverán.

— ¿Cuando? — Preguntó Ino.

— No lo sé, pero me encargaré de que ni siquiera puedan verla. Criaré, cuidaré de Mirai-chan y los esperaré.

Shikamaru cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Sí, eso sería parte de su nuevo camino ninja, se haría fuerte y continuaría ayudando a que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage, acumularía poder político y sin duda atraparía al equipo ocho y los haría pagar por haber asesinado a la madre de Mirai-chan.

— Lo haremos juntos — Ino se acercó hasta Shikamaru y tomó una de sus manos, extendiendo la otra al Akamichi, quien no dudó en sujetarla. — El equipo diez va a terminar con el equipo ocho... es un juramento.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Primero que nada, una disculpa por el retraso, han sido dos semanas agotadoras pero satisfactorias pues ya entregué la tesis y espero titularme en cuestión de semanas.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, espero no haberlos confundido con la descripción de las peleas y la huida del equipo 8. Me he emocionado bastante sobre este juramento del equipo 10, ya quiero ver cómo intentarán destruir al equipo 8, aunque estos sin duda no se van a rendir tan fácil.

Mi agradecimiento a Annie Yue, quien está beteando ésta historia y se preocupa por que todo quede claro y elocuente ¡Muchas gracias!

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que comentan, me animan a seguir la historia. Después de publicar, paso a responder sus hermosos reviews.

Gracias a todos los que pusieron ésta historia entre sus favoritos y a los que activaron la alerta. Infinitos agradecimientos a los que me han puesto como su autor favorito, es un honor y sin duda me invita a ser mejor y continuar.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Espero que les guste a todos éste fic y los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook. Comparto contenido de distintos temas, recomiendo fics y podemos estar en contacto directo.

Domingo 29 de octubre del 2017


	4. Luto

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** Va a comenzar siendo T+ pero probablemente suba a M.

 **Aviso importante:** Conforme avance el fic, se van a abordar temas no aptos para todo público, se recomienda que no lean menores de edad o personas sensibles a ítems como violencia, sexo y muerte de personajes.

Se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 _"Una vez_ _que sabes que nunca podrás volver atrás_

 _Tienes que llevarlo a otro lado"_

 _Otherside / Red Hot Chilli Peppers_

 **.**

 **x**

 **IV**

 **Luto**

 **x**

 **.**

.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, cuando Kiba llegó hasta el punto donde Akamaru y Shino se escondían.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? — Preguntó Shino con la tez pálida, Kiba no supo si del miedo o por toda la sangre que perdió.

— Tuvimos que dividirnos... — Respondió de mal humor. — ¿Ahora qué deberíamos hacer?

Shino meditó unos segundos.

— Akamaru, necesito que me ayudes...

Entonces Kiba observó cómo su gran amigo comenzaba a rasguñar la corteza de un árbol. De pronto un grupo de insectos voladores salieron por las aberturas que creó el perro con sus patas y Shino se acercó.

— Pequeños seres, necesito la ayuda de alguno de ustedes, debo encontrar a una camarada y llevarle un mensaje.

Entonces un pequeño insecto se situó en su mano. Kiba ya había visto hablar así en distintas misiones a Shino, pero la diferencia estaba en que ese insecto no conocía a su compañera como para encontrarla.

— ¿Cómo la va a rastrear?

— ¿Tienes algo impregnado con el chakra de ella?

Kiba se quedó perplejo por unos segundos.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué clase de... — Pero entonces recordó que Shikamaru la hizo atacar y entonces ella boqueó algunos de sus ataques con sus manos impregnadas de chakra. — Sí. — Sacó el kunai que tenía un poco de sangre de ella.

Entonces el insecto se situó sobre el objeto, y luego de unos segundos, se fue volando.

— Le pedí que nos confirmara que está viva y que nos trajera su mensaje de vuelta.

Kiba se dejó caer agotado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— Supongo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora. — Y conforme la adrenalina lo iba abandonando, su cuerpo se fue engarrotando y doliendo a niveles pocas veces conocidos.

— Junté un poco de fruta, Akamaru podría cazar algo, pero no sería adecuado prender una fogata. — Shino se sentó junto a su amigo.

Akamaru se echó del otro lado del Inuzuka y los tres contemplaron el atardecer en silencio.

— Kurenai-sensei está muerta. — Murmuró Kiba cuando la oscuridad los cubrió.

— Y Hinata está perdida.

— Ya no podemos volver a Konoha.

— Nuestros clanes intentaron matarnos.

Akamaru gruñó.

— No lo sé, Akamaru... Shino... ¿Ahora qué?

— Pienso que debemos esperar a tener noticias de Hinata antes de definir nuestro nuevo rumbo.

— Sí... al menos estamos vivos...

.

.

.

Hinata corrió hasta que sus piernas le fallaron y cayó sobre la tierra húmeda. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba y ya no tenía reservas de chakra para activar su byakugan, correr y ocultarse de los clones de Naruto fue desgastante.

Observó el terreno donde estaba, había árboles enormes y muchas zonas con musgo lo que significaba que había agua en un lugar cercano.

Caminó sujetando su brazo herido, con la carrera se le había vuelto a abrir la herida de kunai hecha por su padre. El cuerpo le dolía como nunca, y el calor del atardecer le invitaba a que se quedara dormida. Pronto encontró un pequeño río y comenzó a asearse un poco. Llevaba semanas sin haber podido limpiarse a consciencia, sus únicos contactos con el agua fueron las interminables sesiones de ahogamiento a los que la sometió su padre.

Tanto solo de recordarlo, el pecho se le hinchaba de odio y dolor. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia le adornaron el rostro. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y se metió al río, donde el agua helada le ardió al contacto con todas sus heridas. No traía consigo su estuche de primeros auxilios, ni pomadas o alcohol, tenía suerte de tener consigo un kunai. De cualquier forma, se juró así misma que no moriría de una infección o algo así, sería ridículo luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado el último mes.

Una vez que sintió que quitaba toda la sangre seca, tierra y suciedad de su cuerpo, salió del agua y se vistió con su ropa sucia. Se había sentido tentada a lavarla, pero pronto oscurecería y el frío sería un enemigo temible, aunque tampoco es como que esa blusa rota y el pantalón rasgado la fueran a cubrir mucho.

Mientras escurría su cabello, se dio cuenta de que, sin una toalla o algo, su cabello iba a permanecer húmedo hasta el amanecer y eso la podría hacer enfermar o causar una pulmonía. Así que una vez vestida, tomó el kunai y rasgó su largo cabello hasta dejarlo un poco más arriba que sus hombros.

Volvería a crecer si se mantenía con vida, fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida dentro del hueco de un viejo árbol.

.

A la madrugada siguiente, Hinata sintió que algo le caminaba en el rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un grupo de hormigas circulando por ella. Eso la obligó a salir del hueco, pero con poco éxito, pues su cuerpo entumido por el poco espacio, el dolor de sus heridas y golpes recientes, más su cansancio mental la hicieron irse de bruces sobre la tierra. Y así se quedó, quieta y sollozando.

Apenas se empezaban a vislumbrar los primeros rayos del sol, cuando volvió a sentir que algo caminaba en uno de sus brazos. Alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de los insectos que solían ayudarlos a comunicarse durante las misiones... ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que realmente fuera Shino?

De pronto el animal comenzó a zumbar, ella no podía entender a los insectos con la misma soltura con que lo hacía el castaño, pero tenían un código básico. Clave Morse.

— Están bien… — Murmuró ella mientras el insecto se posaba en su mano. — ¿Quieres un mensaje? — Y trató de pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Si ella estaba herida y cansada, probablemente ellos estaban en condiciones similares. Un par de días para recuperar chakra les ayudaría bastante a continuar su viaje hasta el escondite que les dio la quinta.

— Diles que nos veremos en los límites del país de la tierra y el país del fuego, en dirección a la aldea de la lluvia. Que vayan lento, pero seguros. — Susurró al insecto, quien no perdió tiempo y emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

Volvió a quedarse sola y entonces pensó en buscar algo qué comer para recuperar energías y poder activar su línea sucesoria.

Caminó en la orilla del lago en búsqueda de plantas medicinales, pero solamente encontró algunos arbustos con bayas comestibles, nada más. Cazó a un conejo que había salido de su madriguera para beber agua y armó una fogata para cocinarlo y sobrevivir el frío del amanecer que empezaba a quemar su piel.

Devoró con hambre la carne del animal y aunque no quedó satisfecha, sentía que su cabeza dejaba de doler un poco y esa era una gran ventaja. Pensó en ir a cazar otro animal, cuando de pronto escuchó que unas personas caminaban cerca de ella. Activó por un par de segundos su Byakugan y vio que eran unos ladrones de camino que traían consigo una carreta.

— Al parecer hay un pueblo cerca… — Pensó ella mientras desactivaba su doujutsu. Apagó la fogata y esperó en silencio. Si seguían su camino, ella también lo haría, pero si se acercaban, se ocuparía de ellos y tomaría su botín.

Para su mala suerte, siguieron el humo de su recién apagada fogata y Hinata no tuvo otra opción que bajar del árbol y cortarles el cuello. Bueno, sí tenía la opción de huir y seguir escondiéndose, pero de alguna forma quería descargar un poco de la rabia que sentía dentro de sí misma. Aún no se había permitido llorar la muerte de su sensei y eso la estaba estrujando emocionalmente.

.

Una vez que hubo terminado con los cuatro sujetos, revisó entre sus ropas y en la carreta y encontró un poco de ropa nueva de hombre, así que se calzó las botas, unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris. Tomó el dinero que encontró en los bolsillos de ellos y en un par de pequeños sacos de la carreta y activó su byakugan, localizando así el pueblo que estaba a un poco más de tres kilómetros. Era una pena que no trajeran medicamentos o vendas, así que, con todo el pesar de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar al pueblo en busca de mejores condiciones.

.

.

.

Kiba y Shino hicieron algo similar que la chica, en su primer amanecer como fugitivos, buscaron una fuerte de agua y se refrescaron un poco. Sin embargo, ellos sí tuvieron la suerte de encontrar con algunas plantas curativas, las cuales les ayudaron a tratar un poco sus heridas.

Akamaru se encargó de cazar algunos animales, que destazaron y se comieron en silencio. Habían pasado toda la noche conversando sobre lo sucedido con sus clanes y parecía que las palabras ya se les habían acabado, extraño viniendo de Kiba, normal de Shino.

Pero no duraron mucho en ese estado de mutismo, pues al recibir el mensaje de su amiga, pudieron respirar de nuevo y se propusieron mejorar su salud para emprender el viaje que los llevaría a un sitio seguro.

— Sigo sin creer que Hana permitiera que me trataran peor que a un ladrón… — Murmuraba el castaño mientas pateaba tierra sobre la fogata para terminar de apagarla. Al parecer la furia comenzaba a hacerse presente en él.

— Por lo menos no metieron mangueras en tu cuerpo. — Comentó Shino mientras continuaba colocando una espesa pasta verde en sus heridas.

— Si bueno, mi familia es salvaje y la tuya rara… tsk, maldito Kakashi, nadie quiso escucharnos y Hinata se aferró a asumir la responsabilidad de todo…Sí tan solo hubiera dicho lo que pasó…

— No es correcto hablar así de nuestra camarada, ella pensó que hacía lo correcto.

— Lo correcto hubiera sido sacar a la luz la forma en que nos tenían. Ya quisiera que alguien les diera una lección. — Murmuró y guardó los pedazos de carne que les quedaron.

— El Hokage no puede mandar sobre los clanes sin una buena razón…

— Esto es una buena razón — Y Kiba señaló su ojo derecho. — ¿Te digo cómo pararon la hemorragia? Vaciaron una botella de Sake y ¡Luego quisieron prenderme fuego! ¡Estaban fuera de sí! Si una de ellas no hubiera usado un poco de chakra curativo, seguro me hubiera muerto ese día.

— Mataron a todos mis insectos y colocaron una nueva especie en mi cuerpo, se alimentaba de mi chakra y de mis tejidos blandos. Siento tanta rabia como tú.

Akamaru ladró para llamar la atención de los dos hombres.

— Tiene razón Akamaru… no es una competencia para ver a quién le fue peor. Lo que me frustra es que, si la quinta nos ayudó, no entiendo por qué Kakashi no.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé qué pasó con la quinta.

— Alguien la atacó y estaba inconsciente, quizás cuando despierte pueda arreglar todo. Es la única que sabe dónde encontrarnos.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio.

Shino aún no se sentía bien físicamente, y emocionalmente se sentía derrotado. Al no tener a sus insectos, se sintió como una carga durante todo el escape, pues sus camaradas fueron quienes lucharon y arriesgaron el pellejo por él. Independientemente de lo que fueran a hacer como equipo ahora que eran ninjas desertores de Konoha, iba a volverse fuerte, no iba a dejar que volvieran a cuidar de él y nunca más alguien iba a someterlo como lo hicieron en su clan, él iba a proteger a sus dos amigos.

Kiba tenía pensamientos similares. Todos eran ninjas con grandiosas habilidades de rastreo, quizás los mejores en el mundo ninja, pero descuidaron su ofensiva, se dejaron llevar por el ego de ser buenos rastreadores y se especializaron en eso. Excepto Hinata, quien convencida siempre de querer caminar al lado del rubio nunca detuvo la mejora de su ofensiva y eso se notó a la hora de escapar, sin ella no lo hubieran logrado. Y aquello mortificaba al castaño, quien siempre pensó en sí mismo como el miembro más fuerte de su equipo y esto estaba amenazando su orgullo.

Por supuesto que no era culpa de Hinata, pero se encargaría de volverse más poderoso y no depender de alguien nunca más.

Ambos chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras Akamaru se lamía las patas.

— Creo que hay mucho que hacer aún, ¿No? — Kiba dijo mientras lamía una herida de su brazo.

— Así es...

— Shino. ¿Qué haremos con Mirai-chan?

— Seguramente Shikamaru la tomará bajo su tutela o de no ser así, el Hokage la colocará en el orfanato.

— Eso no es justo, debimos ir por ella. — Gruñó.

— Apenas conseguimos salir de Konoha, no había forma...

— Aun así, pienso que deberíamos volver por ella. Ya no me fío de la aldea, preferiría que crezca con nosotros, somos su familia.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Asintió Shino.

— Entonces en vez de escondernos, deberíamos entrenar, juntar dinero y pronto ir por ella para irnos para siempre del país del fuego.

— Primero debemos encontrarnos con nuestra camarada Hinata, así podremos entrenar y volver por Mirai-chan.

— No esperaré a que Hinata regrese, comenzaré en cuanto me acostumbré a no tener este maldito ojo.

— Supongo que está bien. — Concedió el Aburame. — Pero primero deberíamos averiguar dónde estamos y conseguir un mapa.

— Bien, — Miró al gran perro blanco. — Vamos a buscar una aldea civil o algo por el estilo Akamaru.

Y retomaron su camino en búsqueda de orientación.

.

.

.

El sol de Konoha lastimó los ojos de Shikamaru, quien luego de pasar la noche en el hospital de Konoha pudo salir. Su primera parada: la torre del Hokage.

Ino se había marchado más temprano al tener un llamado de Ibiki-taichou, pues el alboroto que hizo el equipo ocho para escapar resultó en un gran desastre para la cárcel de Konoha. Nunca había sucedido algo así, pero es que nunca habían desertado tres ninjas de alto nivel de golpe, era la primera vez que alguien lograba escapar de la cárcel de Konoha.

Chouji se había retirado para cumplir con un par de cosas que Shikamaru le pidió, así que ahora iba a la torre a pedir más explicaciones al nuevo líder de la aldea, sobre todo de aquel rumor macabro que escuchó en el hospital.

Una vez llegó, tocó la puerta y entró.

— Shikamaru, te ves terrible — Señaló el peligris al tiempo que le señalara una silla para que tomara asiento, cosa que ignoró el ninja.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Tsunade-sama? Parece que es la única testigo de esa noche que queda en Konoha. — Dijo con evidente molestia.

Kakashi se recargó en su silla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Tsunade falleció anoche. Por su edad no resistió las grandes dosis de veneno, parece que antes de escapar le administraron otra dosis y el clan Aburame no terminó a tiempo con el antídoto.

Shikamaru se quedó perplejo.

— ¿Naruto ya lo sabe?

— Aún no. Ha sido un golpe duro para todos.

No había tiempo para lamentarse.

— Entonces usted ha tomado el cargo.

— Extraoficialmente, sí. En unos días se hará el nombramiento oficial en la ceremonia pública.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la voz quebrada del chico llamó a su superior.

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué pruebas tienen de que fueron ellos…?

— Me temo que hay un par de cosas que no los ayudan. Shino inyectó el mismo veneno en Sasuke para que no nos alertara de su intento de escape, aunque fue una dosis más pequeña que no causó gran daño en el chico, además de que es joven y tiene una mayor tolerancia a los venenos por su historia con Orochimaru. Y Hiashi Hyuuga ha declarado que Hinata declinó asumir el liderazgo de su clan y que escapó dejándolo herido.

— ¿Qué dicen los Aburame y los Inuzuka?

— Al parecer Shino se robó una reserva de insectos especiales y Kiba atacó a algunas personas de su clan sin un motivo claro.

Shikamaru sentía gran frustración al no poder comprender nada de lo que sucedía, nada coincidía con lo que sabía de los miembros del equipo de Kurenai. Sí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, pero de cualquier manera no tenía sentido.

— Deberías calmarte un poco. — Dijo Kakashi. — Naruto me contó lo que pasó en el valle del fin. Hinata supo controlarte al hacerte perder la cabeza.

El chico miró al Hokage y asintió.

— Lo sé, he estado pensando mucho en eso. Creo que van a volver.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Kakashi se mostró genuinamente interesado. — ¿Dijeron algo?

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que volverán por Mirai-chan.

— Tiene y no tiene sentido al mismo tiempo. — Kakashi meditó unos momentos. — ¿Por qué matarían a Kurenai?

— Ellos dijeron que ella intentó detenerlos, quizás la situación se les salió de las manos. Si fue un accidente o alguien más intervino, solo lo saben ellos y eso los va a impulsar a llevársela.

— La duda en primer lugar, es ¿Por qué intentaban escapar?

— Tsunade-sama estaba enterada de eso, por ese motivo estaba con ellos. Ella sabía lo que sucedía, y entonces tengo una hipótesis.

— Habla.

— Algo pasó que los hizo querer irse de la aldea, entonces Kurenai pidió ayuda a la Hokage o viceversa, así que fueron por ellos y las cosas se salieron de control.

— Naruto dijo que Hinata estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final a su padre.

— Entonces la situación incluye al clan Hyuuga, y me atrevo a decir que el Aburame y el Inuzuka también. Tsunade y Kurenai se vieron en la línea de fuego.

— Si eso crees, llamaré a una auditoría para saber qué ocurrió dentro de los clanes. Aunque eso no va a deslindar de los cargos de homicidio y deserción de la aldea al equipo ocho.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Shikamaru se sentía un poco mejor, retomar el control de la situación sin duda lo aliviaba. — Hay una cosa más.

— Te escucho.

— Deseo tomar la custodia de Mirai-chan. En los terrenos Nara estará segura si ellos deciden venir por ella.

— Son expertos en rastreo, no creo que tengan problemas en localizarla aún si es en medio de un bosque enorme como el de tu familia.

— No lo digo sólo por la extensión, sino porque podré saber el momento exacto en que pongan un pie en él. Entonces entrarán en mi jurisdicción y me encargaré de detenerlos, como tutor de Mirai y como líder de mi clan.

— Espero que no planees tenerla encerrada, es una niña...

— Hay muchos niños Nara, y deseo que impida que el clan Sarutobi la reclame. Ella será el rey que cuidaré por el resto de mi vida.

— Bien, si así lo quieres… — Kakashi empezó a anotar en una hoja. — De momento esto deberá bastar para que no tengas problemas, es una autorización para que tengas la custodia de la niña. Después te enviaré los papeles oficiales.

— Bien.

Shikamaru tomó las hojas y se marchó. Caminaba de regreso a su casa, cuando una cabellera rubia lo alcanzó.

— Shikamaru… lo siento. — Se disculpó Naruto. — Mis clones no pudieron dar con ellos...

— No te preocupes, me haré cargo ahora.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A casa. Ya dejé mucho tiempo sola a Mirai-chan.

El rostro del rubio reflejo tristeza.

— Sigo sin creer que Hinata…

— Basta Naruto. — El Nara se sentía exasperado. — Hinata lo confesó, si te quedan dudas ve y oye la grabación de Ino.

— Pero es que ella no es así… ella...

— Ella se fue, Naruto y se llevó consigo la vida de Kurenai y la de Tsunade-sama.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sería mejor que vayas al hospital… — Y antes de que acabara de hablar, Naruto desapareció. — Tsk, menudo problemático.

Estaba de acuerdo en que no había sido la mejor manera de darle la noticia al rubio, pero tampoco estaba de humor para tener tacto. Bastante ya iba a hacer con darle de la manera más suave posible la noticia a Mirai y llevarla a despedirse de su mamá.

.

.

.

Naruto llegó al hospital y busco desesperadamente a Sakura. La encontró en su oficina, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas.

— ¿La abuela…?

Sakura asintió y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos verde.

— ¿Por qué…? — Se preguntó el rubio y recordó el último nombre que murmuró la mujer. — No voy a perdonar a Hinata-chan ni a su equipo. — Cerró fuertemente sus manos y trato de contener el dolor que le ocasionaba la muerte de la mujer que consideraba su abuela.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó al gran pueblo, se colocó una capucha y caminó hasta una droguería. Ahí compró vendas y algunas pomadas medicinales, después fue a conseguir alimentos y ropa, y por último llegó a una posada donde planeaba dormir un poco.

— Deseo una habitación — Hinata agachó la mirada, debía evitar que se supiera que era una Hyuuga.

— Por supuesto, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— Dos días.

La mujer que la atendió asintió y le entregó una llave.

— ¿Desea que lleven sus cosas?

— No, gracias

Y se adentró en la posada.

Con el dinero que les quitó a los ladrones, se hizo de una mochila de viaje donde depositó todas sus compras.

Cuando entró en la habitación, dejó caer la mochila y corrió al baño a darse una ducha. Mientras abría el agua caliente, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante el cansancio, por lo que se dio prisa en terminar de desvestirse. Entró a la tina y se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba su cabello al estar corto. Miró las cicatrices de sus manos y los moretones que cubrían casi toda su piel, hasta podría decir que tenía moretones sobre sus contusiones más viejas.

De pronto sentirse tibia le trajo recuerdos de su estancia en los calabozos de su clan. El primer día creyó que era una macabra broma de su padre, creyó que querían asustarla y saber si así recapacitaba y aceptaba llevar el liderazgo de su clan.

Pero un par de días después de ayuno y silencio total, ya que era la única persona en ese lugar, dos guardias entraron.

-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-

 _— Hiashi-sama desea saber si ha cambiado de opinión. — Preguntó uno de ellos._

 _— No. — Respondió, llena de confianza._

 _El guardia asintió y salió, dejándola sola con el segundo guardia. Hinata no lo reconoció en las penumbras de aquel lugar, apenas iluminado por algunas velas que se_ _mecían_ _con el poco movimiento que había ahí dentro._

 _— Hinata-sama debe de acceder a los pedidos de su padre, la rama secundaria apoya la idea de que usted sea la nueva líder del clan. — Murmuró el guardia. Hinata pudo distinguir la cicatriz de una quemadura circular en el cuello del guardia._

 _— ¿No les agrada la idea de que mi hermana herede mi puesto?_

 _— No tenemos nada en contra de Hanabi-sama, pero ella es más parecida a su padre y tememos que_ _perpetúe_ _las practicas del actual líder. En cambio, usted goza del apoyo de todos nosotros porque sabemos de su temperamento más gentil. — Y a continuación hizo una gran reverencia a la chica. — Además escuché que su padre tiene planeado_ _torturarla_ _, por favor, Hinata-sama..._

 _La chica tragó en seco. ¿Su padre planeaba usar la tortura sobre ella? Él no sería capaz de aquello..._

 _— Estaré bien, agradezco tu preocupación y el de todos en la rama secundaria, pero yo acompañaré a Hanabi, con su fuerza creo que es posible ayudarlos y mantener la paz dentro del clan._

 _El guardia negó con la cabeza._

 _— Hinata-sama ha tomado su decisión y nosotros la respetaremos aceptando a su hermana menor como nuestra líder. — Hinata sintió que la mirada que el hombre le dedicó fue de lástima. — Con su permiso, no participaré de esto._

-0-0-0- Fin del Flash Back -0-0-0-

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado esas palabras... Ahora pensaba que su libertad y su amor no valían la muerte de Kurenai sensei.

Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y mojó su rostro. Después de haber permanecido una semana en aquellos calabozos viviendo a base de pan y agua, fue que sucedió. Un par de hombres entraron y la sujetaron contra una de las paredes de piedra. Mientras uno arrojaba sobre ella un montón de agua fría para despertarla de su letargo el otro comenzó a tocarla en lugares privados. Fue entonces que se asustó y por primera vez en su vida, clamó por su padre, para que la ayudara.

Perder su virginidad fue doloroso, no hubo un tacto suave y cuidadoso sino todo lo contrario. Ella no quiso saber quiénes eran, no activó su doujutsu pero intentó defenderse todo lo que pudo con las manos y pies atados, por instinto sabía dónde golpear. Liberó chakra y trató por todos los medios posibles de mantenerlos apartados de ella, pero poco pudo hacer, pues cerraron su flujo de chakra, aunque eso le indicó que eran personas de su clan.

Cuando abrieron sus piernas e irrumpieron en su intimidad, sintió el ardor de su himen desgarrado, mientras el otro sujeto estrujaba sus senos y mordía sin piedad su cuello. Se turnaron para penetrarla y hacer de ella mil cosas, hasta que se marcharon sin decir nada y arrojando un short largo negro y una blusa blanca, que ni siquiera se pudo poner porque olvidaron desatarla. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en el suelo, con la humedad rodeándola, ni cuando regresaron o si eran las mismas personas, solo supo que volvieron a abusar de ella, tomándose su tiempo sin preocuparse por ella.

Eso se repitió múltiples veces, hasta que dejó de sentir nada, o eso pensó ella. Porque un par de semanas después, cuando su padre volvió a presentarse ante ella, le reclamó y dejó de salir el manojo de sentimientos que la oprimían.

— Eres una calamidad, Hinata. Pudiste ser más que la abeja reina que ahora serás para perpetuar la sangre Hyuuga. — Fue lo único que le dijo su padre, yéndose y dando paso a un par de guardias, quienes no la tocaron más que para dejar al descubierto su espalda y comenzar a azotarla con varas de bambú.

De pronto un escalofrío la sacó de sus pensamientos. Decidió darse prisa y salió pronto de la ducha, evitando mirarse en el espejo del baño.

Se secó y vistió la ropa que había comprado: ropa interior negra, una blusa de rejas negra, una playera morada y una sudadera gris oscuro, la última una talla más grande de la suya. Se acostó en la cama y quiso dormir, pero el sonido hueco que hizo el cuerpo de Kurenai-sensei al caer inerte en el suelo retumbó por todos lados.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar una tras otra. Su sensei estaba muerta... ella la dejó morir. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado luchar su propia batalla... Si tan solo no se hubiera hecho la fuerte por una vez en su vida...

Se quedó sin aire, y su rostro de coloreó de rojo, pero sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o sonrojo. Yuhi Kurenai estaba muerta y había sido su culpa, dejó que su padre la matara, lo cual la hacía sentir como si ella hubiera blandido el golpe que paró su corazón.

No merecía seguir con vida, no merecía nada, realmente era un fracaso...

.

.

.

En Konoha las cosas eran un dolor de cabeza para Shikamaru. Cuando llegó a la mansión de retiro Nara, su madre lo recibió sumamente preocupada. Cuando le confirmó la muerte de Kurenai, suspiró con tristeza, pero cuando le mostró la autorización del Hokage para tener la custodia de la niña, un pequeño brillo se instaló en sus ojos.

— ¿Se quedarán a vivir aquí? — Preguntó Yoshino con esperanza.

— Tengo entendido que esta mansión fue el hogar del primer líder del clan Nara. Será una pereza cruzar todos los días el bosque, pero me servirá para retomar mi entrenamiento, estoy un poco oxidado.

Yoshino abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Bueno, siempre quise una niña, así que Mirai-chan será mi nieta querida. — Miró con dulzura la puerta de la habitación de la niña. — Pero te dejaré claro que no pienso ser totalmente responsable de la niña, era será como tu hija así que deberás mantenerla y pasar tiempo con ella, yo solo me encargaré de sus dudas de mujer cuando crezca, mientras la voy a consentir. ¡Oh! y no olvides tus obligaciones como cabeza del clan, Shikamaru Nara.

El chico no tenía ánimos para hacer enojar a su madre, así que se limitó a asentir. Ya se había dicho así mismo todo eso y más. Esa niña ahora era su responsabilidad y debía madurar para poder guiarla de la mejor manera posible.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? No has reclamado por nada de lo que te he dicho — Yoshino se acercó a su hijo. Su mirada, antes perezosa, ahora se mostraba cansada.

— Temo arruinar su vida... no sé cómo voy a decirle que no regresará a casa.

La mujer abrazó brevemente a su hijo.

— Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. No solo eres un buen líder y la mano derecha del Hokage, no has dudado en tomar bajo tu protección a esa niña.

— Es hija de Asuma-sensei...

— Y no le estás fallando. Así que deja fuera tus miedos y dedícate a construir un nuevo hogar para la pequeña.

Shikamaru le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

— Iré a hablar con ella.

— Bien, te dejaré la comida en el horno.

El chico asintió y entró a la habitación de la niña. Mirai estaba jugando con unos cubos en el suelo, Shikamaru los reconoció, habían sido de él en su infancia.

— Shika-onii-chan — Saludó Mirai mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Quiero que mamá me acueste, ¿Cuándo va a regresar?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de él.

— Mirai-chan... tú mamá no va a regresar pronto... — Titubeó... ¿Qué más debería decirle a una niña de tres años? — Me temo que vas a quedarte a vivir aquí con mi madre, las personas mayores del clan y yo.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes.

— ¿No voy a ir a casa?

— Así es, lo siento mucho. Pero prometo que podremos jugar todos los días y que..

Pero el llanto de Mirai lo abrumó y le ocasionó el llanto también.

— Quiero a mamá... — Sollozaba mientras soltaba los cubos con los que jugaba. Shikamaru se acercó y la abrazó. — Shika-onii... ¿Dónde está mamá?

— Tu mamá se fue al cielo... pero siempre va a estar en tu corazón, cuidándote y guiándote. — Le respondió entre lágrimas.

— Quiero a mi mamá...— Shikamaru volvió a odiar al equipo ocho, no importaba qué hubiera sucedido realmente, ni le interesaba saberlo.

Le bastaba con dirigir su odio hacía ellos, le bastaba con saber que ellos dejaron huérfana a Mirai. Era suficiente para él decidirse a matarlos para tratar de compensar las lágrimas que Mirai estaba derramando sobre él. Nunca la iba a dejar ir de su lado...

Yoshino Nara escuchó el llanto de la niña y el de su hijo desde fuera de la habitación. Esperaba poder ayudar a su hijo en las pesadas cargas que la vida le había colocado. Pero sabía que era un buen chico y que iba a salir adelante, era tan listo como su difunto Shikaku, al cual seguía extrañando demasiado.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después, Kiba y Shino marcharon en silencio al punto donde Hinata los encontraría.

El primero aún batallaba para mantener el equilibrio al momento de pelear. Se dio cuenta cuando el día anterior se encontraron con un par de chunnin de Suna y decidió probar su estado físico con una pelea. Le dijo a su compañero que no interviniera, pues apenas comenzaba a regenerar su sistema circulatorio de chakra y podría ser negativo que gastara el poco que tenía.

Así que, agradeciendo la oportunidad, el castaño se lanzó al ataque junto a su fiel amigo. Descargó toda la furia que tenía por haber sido sometido tan fácilmente en su clan, con cada estocada de kunai se repetía que no debió confiar en que su hermana le ayudaría.

Degolló al primer ninja, pero el segundo ninja consiguió patearlo y estrellarlo contra una gran piedra, pues encontró su punto ciego y Kiba aún no se acostumbraba a ver con un ojo. Así que fue turno de Akamaru, quién mordió en una pierna del shinobi y lo arrastró mientras golpeaba con su lomo al tercero, quien intentaba escapar. Eso le dio tiempo a Kiba de ponerse de pie y de un par de estocadas matar a los chunnin que quedaban.

Terminó salpicado de sangre y sin duda alguna hubiera podido continuar, pero debían continuar su camino. Shino sabía que debía detener a Kiba, porque si continuaba con esa actitud tan violenta, se iban a meter en muchos problemas. Eso si no estaban ya en aprietos al haber matado a tres ninjas de Suna.

.

.

.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que salieron de Konoha. Hinata caminó lento pero seguro, en algunos tramos pidió que la llevaran en carretas que transportaban mercancías, pero por fin logró llegar al punto donde convergían las fronteras del país de la Lluvia, el Fuego y la Tierra.

El mapa del sitio que les había dado Tsunade-sama lo tenía Kiba, así que usó sus reservas de chakra para activar su Byakugan. Esa zona era boscosa, y había muy pocas casas y comercios. El pueblo más cercano estaba en Amegakure, a unos cinco kilómetros de donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Le pareció ver el chakra de Kiba, así que se dejó guiar por su instinto. Aún no estaba del todo recuperada, pero sentía que no iba a poder descansar hasta que viera a salvo a sus amigos. Eran lo último que les quedaba en el mundo, porque no iba a poder regresar a Konoha, o por lo menos no por las buenas. Si volvía era para matar a su padre o muerta, no había de otra.

Y sabía que Hanabi nunca le perdonaría que matara a Hiashi Hyuuga, dudaba que su padre le contara la verdad; era más probable que la envenenara en su contra y por eso estaba resignada al hecho de haber perdido a su amada hermana.

Limpió una lágrima traicionera y volvió a intentar encontrar el rastro de sus amigos. Por fin consiguió dar con ellos, estaban 10 kilómetros más al norte y se dirigían hacia ella. Decidió esperar un poco, pues estaba cansada de caminar por tres días seguidos. Su herida en el brazo ya había cerrado, pero le estaba quedando una gran costra que sin duda dejaría una gran cicatriz. Era mejor así, no quería olvidar nunca todo lo que le hizo su padre.

Siempre fue una buena persona, siempre quiso ver lo mejor en cada persona, incluso su padre. Su vida giró alrededor de la idea de ser su orgullo, de ser un miembro respetado de su clan sin abandonar su dócil carácter. Pero al final de cuentas su padre le negó lo único que le pidió y la trató como escoria, abandonándola a su suerte y lastimándola. No era justo, ella no lo merecía…

Tragó duro y trató de tranquilizarse. Llevaba tres días llorando y sentía que aún necesitaba hacerlo un poco más, pero estaba a punto de encontrarse con sus camaradas, debía ser fuerte. Ella no había sido la única en sufrir, al parecer ellos la pasaron tan mal como ella. Aún se preguntaba que le había sucedido a Kiba en su ojo o por qué Shino parecía transpirar sangre, de verdad que estaban muy mal heridos todos. Ni siquiera la gran guerra ninja los dejó en ese estado.

Se sentó en el césped y contempló las nubes en el cielo azul. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, brindando luz y calor, pero Hinata ya no lo sentía, en vez de sentir alivio solo conseguía recordad aquella esfera azul que se dirigía directo a su pecho. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la sombra de una gran nube la cubría y pidió perdón en silencio. Shikamaru no había tenido la culpa de nada y ahora él iba a cargar con muchas responsabilidades que no le correspondían.

De alguna manera sintió empatía con él, nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo es que el equipo diez había lidiado con la muerte de su sensei Asuma Sarutobi, lo más cercano fue la compañía que le proporcionó a su sensei Kurenai durante el embarazo. Verla llorar cada noche ante el recuerdo de su amado le había roto el corazón, pero la fortaleza de Kurenai siempre se impuso, aunque fuera incentivada por el pronto nacimiento de su hija.

— ¿Así te dolía el corazón cuando Asuma murió, Shikamaru-kun? — Murmuró mientras la garganta se le cerraba. No podía seguir lastimándose de esa manera. Ahora Shikamaru era su enemigo y debía verlo como tal. Él lo había dicho, que la mataría.

No. Todavía no era momento de morir, primero tendría que encontrar a sus amigos, y cuando estuviera lista, mataría a Hiashi Hyuuga y ayudaría a sus amigos si ellos también querían saldar lo que les pasó. Ahora solo se tenían ellos mismos.

Se puso de pie y retomó su camino.

Unos kilómetros adelante, Kiba percibió el olor de Hinata y akamaru comenzó a mover la cola con alegría por primera vez desde que salieron de Konoha. Decidieron ir en su dirección aunque se estuvieran desviando un poco de su destino, pero de alguna manera saber que ella había logrado sobrevivir los tranquilizaba,

— Logramos escapar gracias a Hinata — Murmuró Kiba con un poco de amargura, quien trataba de limpiar un poco de sangre seca del abrigo nuevo que lucía. El día anterior habían pasado por un pequeño pueblo y robaron un par de abrigos para soportar las frías temperaturas, pues aunque seguían en territorio del país del fuego, estaban cerca del país de la Lluvia y el clima tendía a ser más frío y húmedo. El asunto de la sangre es que un par de sujetos habían querido asaltarlos más temprano, por lo que Kiba decidió continuar con su entrenamiento para acostumbrarse a ver con solo un ojo.

— A pesar de todo creo que es bueno que estemos juntos en esto. — Respondió Shino mientras aceleraban el paso.

— ¿Crees que ella quiera volver por Mirai? — Preguntó el castaño.

— Más que nadie.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

— Necesitaremos armas, bombas y nuevos equipos para estar en comunicación… — Decía el Inuzuka, pero Shino alzó una mano.

— Entiendo que quieras regresar pronto a Konoha, ya sea por Mirai o por tu hermana. Pero lo primero es recuperarnos — Shino señaló el ojo del chico, aún no había recibido un tratamiento médico adecuado, y aún lo necesitaba.

— Hinata puede curarlo.

— Que sepa jutsus médicos no significa que hará el trabajo completo que haría un ninja médico.

Kiba rodó los ojos. Continuaron caminando en silencio y cuando ya faltaban poco menos de un kilómetro.

Akamaru salió corriendo en dirección a su compañera.

Él también se había asustado mucho desde el momento en que olió el miedo en el rostro de la líder de su manada y madre de su mejor amigo. Luego, cuando Kiba y él trataron de ayudar a Kuromaru y a la líder, fueron sometidos por el resto de la manada. A Akamaru lo amarraron con cadenas y por más que quiso romperlas para llegar al lado de su mejor amigo no pudo. Pero nunca se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sintió su piel desgarrarse ante el roce de las cadenas.

Aún le dolían las marcas de las cadenas, él hubiera preferido que no lo tocaran, pero cuando llegó el momento de huir él no iba a hacer menos. Si su amiga que olía a flores y su mejor amigo se quedaban a pelear contra sus amigos, lo menos que podía hacer era llevar a salvo a su amigo insecto lejos de la batalla.

Así que se aguantó las ganas de lamerse o chillar del dolor y corrió hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron y no detectó el olor de Konoha. Estuvo ansioso todo el tiempo en que esperaba que su mejor amigo apareciera, mientras su amigo insecto recogía frutos y buscaba insectos, él intentó marcar la zona, para que los pudieran encontrar sus amigos humanos.

Por suerte no tardó tanto, pero solo llegó su mejor amigo, lleno de sangre y con el rostro descompuesto del esfuerzo. Estaba en su límite, por eso no volvió a quejarse cuando a la hora de dormir sus dos amigos se acostaron en él, le ardía el tacto pero sabía que ellos estaban muy lastimados y que necesitaban de su calor para sobrevivir la noche.

Pero ahora, que ya solo estaba lleno de costras (las cuales su mejor amigo le dijo que no se arrancara con las patas) quería lanzarse sobre su amiga que ya casi no olía a flores sino a pino y tierra, y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y que daba gracias de que estuviera viva.

Rota como su mejor amigo y su amigo insecto, pero viva.

.

Hinata vislumbró el pelaje de Akamaru, a lo lejos se veía blanco, pero de cerca estaba entre gris y amarillo de la suciedad de vivir en el bosque, pero cuando éste se le tiró encima, notó que continuaba siendo suave y cálido.

— Yo también te extrañé Akamaru. — Murmuró Hinata mientras las lágrimas la abordaban. Había recuperado un pedazo de su alma al ver a sus tres amigos vivos y llegando a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Shino, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, porque la chica se soltó del abrazo del canino y se lanzó sobre él. Cerró los segundos esperando el peso de la chica sobre él, no es que no le aliviara verla de nuevo, pero es que seguía sintiéndose débil.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que Kiba había detenido a la chica, sosteniéndola de un brazo y con el rostro descompuesto.

— No está del todo recuperado, deja los abrazos para después. — Dijo secamente Kiba.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza y asintió.

— Es cierto, lo siento.

Cuando Kiba la soltó, ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Shino y luego una a Kiba.

— Lo siento, cuando estemos mejor físicamente, estaremos mejor anímicamente. — Comentó Shino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro.

Ella limpió sus propias lágrimas y asintió.

— ¿Están bien?

— Sí. — Dijo Kiba mientras sacaba el pergamino que Tsunade-sama les había dado.

Hinata asintió, estaba un poco decepcionada de que su encuentro hubiera sido tan seco, pero había sido una tonta por pensar que habrían risas y abrazos, ahora eran desertores de Konoha porque ella decidió cubrir a su hermana y no decir la verdad. Estaban en su derecho de estar enojados con ella.

— Ya estamos cerca del escondite, deberíamos darnos prisa para llegar antes de que anochezca. — Sugirió Shino.

Ya había notado raro a su compañero, sin duda era demasiado imaginar que Kiba pudiera matar a sangre fría a tantas personas sin pestañear como estuvo haciendo todo su viaje. No le dijo nada porque él mismo se sentía frustrado y enojado por todo lo que le sucedió a él y sus amigos, pero Kiba jamás había puesto una mano sobre Hinata.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió ella y guardó silencio.

— _Esto está mal._ — Pensó Shino mientras caminaban. — Sé que es duro para todos, pero creo que deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido antes de llegar.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber? — Kiba se notaba irritado.

— Tú y yo hemos conversado y sabemos lo que nos pasó con más detalle. Deberíamos escuchar a Hinata y contarle nuestra parte.

— Por supuesto, quiero escuchar el motivo por el que Hinata decidió asumir la culpa de la muerte de Kurenai-sensei.

— Lo lamento — Murmuró Hinata mientras se detenía. Kiba suspiró.

— No me hagas caso, estoy cansado. — Le respondió. — De cualquier forma mi clan lo hubiera negado todo, están dementes. Y no sé Shino, pero pienso que huir era la mejor opción. — Admitió.

— Tsunade-sama sabe dónde encontrarnos, cuando las cosas salgan a la luz y se calmen, ella nos llamará. — Los otros dos chicos asintieron. — De momento hay que pensar en el presente y encontrar un lugar donde estar seguros.

.

.

.

Era media noche cuando consiguieron abrir los sellos de la entrada del refugio.

— ¿Estás segura de que es aquí? — Preguntó Shino al observar la cueva que se abría frente a ellos.

— Es el punto que se indica en el mapa, y desde arriba se nota que hay un espacio hueco, pero no pude profundizar más mi visión — Su doujutsu continuaba muy desgastado — De cualquier forma, podríamos pasar la noche aquí. — Murmuró Hinata mientras avanzaba con una rama con fuego para iluminarse.

— Akamaru dice que no es solo una cueva, y le creo, huele a agua y madera. — Respondió Kiba mientras tomaba la rama de manos de Hinata y se internó en la oscuridad.

Hinata y Shino decidieron seguirlo. Avanzaron a través de un largo túnel, hasta que se toparon con una nueva puerta. Kiba la empujó y solo se encontraron con más oscuridad, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Akamaru se enredara con algo y cayera de manera escandalosa.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y descubrió que aquel lugar estaba condicionado como una pequeña casa redonda. Tenía una mesa cuadrada de madera, un mueble con cajones, tres sillas, un sofá viejo, un gran estante con libros, y tres catres con cobijas llenas de moho y roídas por pequeños animales, quizás ratones o alguna plaga.

Había algunos trastes de metal para cocinar pero ninguna estufa o baño. Hinata descubrió que había algunas velas en las paredes y procedió a encenderlas con el fuego de la rama que traían.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue iluminando y los chicos vieron lo mismo que ella.

— ¿Qué hay detrás de eso? — Preguntó Kiba cuando Akamaru comenzó a olfatear una vieja tela que colgaba en una pared.

— Este lugar no es apto para largas jornadas. — Inquirió Shino cuando también notó la falta de un baño o un sitio donde preparar alimentos.

— Quizás esto no sea todo. — Comentó Hinata mientras llegaba hasta Akamaru y alzaba la tela, entonces notaron que había una gran agujero pero que del otro lado una enorme roca lo bloqueaba.

Hinata y kiba empujaron la piedra y quedaron sorprendidos ante la poca luz natural que los golpeó. Frente a ellos había un pequeño manantial, rodeado de pasto seco y muy crecido. La luz ingresaba a través de la apertura de un cráter en la parte superior como a cien metros de altura. Así fue como comprendieron que estaban viviendo dentro de la montaña (hueca al parecer) que marcaba el límite en que se encontraban el país de la tierra, del fuego y el país de la Lluvia, justo donde se encontraba Amegakure.

La luz era escasa pero podían ver sin problemas y eso les aseguraba que nadie pudiera verlos desde el exterior.

— Podríamos cocinar a la intemperie, y usar la parte de allá, como… ya saben — Kiba señaló un montón de rocas apiladas del otro lado del manantial. — Además podríamos entrenar.

— Parece un buen lugar — Comentó Hinata mientras se acercaba al agua. — Es dulce, podemos hervirla y consumirla.

Shino apareció por la apertura y contempló el espacio.

— Supongo que eso resuelve nuestros problemas. Pero hace falta volver habitable el interior, todo está viejo y hay que conseguir víveres y…

— ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir todo eso? No tenemos ni un yen — Gruñó Kiba.

— Podríamos trabajar, hay algunas aldeas civiles cerca... — Opinó Hinata mientras se sentaba en el césped, los otros dos chicos la imitaron.

— Ya no estamos cerca de Konoha, pero no sería difícil que alguien nos reconociera — Shino comenzó a palpar el pasto, cuando de pronto un par de orugas llegaron a su mano.

— Somos el mejor equipo de rastreo del mundo shinobi, seguro sabremos si hay alguien de Konoha cerca. Además, siempre podemos disfrazarnos. — Akamaru ladró apoyando las palabras de Kiba. — Lo primordial es mejorar nuestras heridas y condicionar este sitio, entonces podremos ir por Mirai-chan e irnos muy lejos.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplado el lugar que los rodeaba.

— ¿Será una obra de la naturaleza? — Preguntó Shino observando la amplitud del lugar, que él supiera las montañas no eran huecas.

— No lo sé, pero tampoco me sorprendería si me dijeran que Tsunade-sama y sus compañeros lo hicieron, eran leyendas. — Respondió Kiba recostándose sobre el suave pelaje de Akamaru.

— Es agradable tener un momento tranquilo. — Susurró Hinata, sintiendo el poco aire fresco que los alcanzaba. Pero entonces las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, empañando su visión. Sus sollozos fueron aumentando de intensidad y resonando en eco, jamás deseó que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera, nunca imaginó abandonar su aldea natal y mucho menos que su familia la tratara como lo hicieron.

— Hinata... — Shino intentó consolar a su compañera pero Kiba se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella sujetándola del brazo.

— Deja de llorar, creí que ya no lo hacías.

— Gomen nee, kiba-kun — Murmuró ella pero no podía contener el llanto, llevaba días sin dejar que sus emociones salir. Pero cuando comenzó a hipar, la molestia de Kiba aumentó.

— No digas que lo sientes si no vas a parar.— Gruñó muy molesto.

Ella no pudo contenerse y Shino notó que Kiba estaba a punto de explotar.

— Será mejor que entremos — Le dijo a su compañera mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. — Sería bueno que te aseguras de que no hay trampas o algo por aquí, kiba.

Y entró junto a Hinata a la vivienda, sellando tras de sí la abertura.

El Aburame esperó pacientemente que ella se desahogara hasta que las lágrimas se volvieron silenciosas, entonces la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar también. Lamentaba la muerte de su maestra y la de sus padres, se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a la primera y por extrañar tanto a los segundos.

Al mismo tiempo, Kiba comenzaba a golpear el piso, hasta que la sangre de sus puños se mezcló con las lágrimas que escapaban de su corazón.

Había dejado que matarán a su madre, Hana lo había abandonado y Kurenai-sensei estaba muerta por salvarlos. Iba a matar a Hiashi Hyuuga sin importar lo que pensará su compañera. Se volvería más fuerte y protegería a esos dos aun si ello implicaba volverse una persona totalmente diferente y más cruel, pero se fortalecería sin importar el costo de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Siento la demora, olvidé que el viernes tocaba actualización. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. En fin, me pasó a escribir mis otros fics.

Mi agradecimiento a Annie Yue, quien está beteando ésta historia y se preocupa por que todo quede claro y elocuente ¡Muchas gracias!

Un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que comentan, me animan a seguir la historia. Después de publicar, paso a responder sus hermosos reviews.

Gracias a todos los que pusieron ésta historia entre sus favoritos y a los que activaron la alerta. Infinitos agradecimientos a los que me han puesto como su autor favorito, es un honor y sin duda me invita a ser mejor y continuar.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? Pueden decir si les gustó o no, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, maldiciones imperdonables o flores, todo se acepta :)

Espero que les guste a todos éste fic y los invito a seguirme y enterarse de todas las novedades de mis historias en tiempo real a través de mi página **Tamashitsumo** en Facebook. Comparto contenido de distintos temas, recomiendo fics y podemos estar en contacto directo.

Domingo 19 de noviembre del 2017


	5. Definiendo objetivos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Rating:** Va a comenzar siento T+ pero probablemente suba a M.

 **Aviso importante:** Conforme avance el fic, se van a abordar temas no aptos para todo público, se recomienda que no lean menores de edad o personas sensibles a ítems como violencia, sexo y muerte de personajes.

Se recomienda discreción al lector.

* * *

 _"_ _Sígueme hasta el valle abajo, tú_ _sabes..._

 _La luz de la luna esta sangrando fuera de tu alma_ _."_

 _Lazarus /_ _Porcupine Tree_

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**

 **Definiendo objetivos**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dos semanas lejos de Konoha_

.

.

Llevaban dos semanas lejos de Konoha y los víveres que traían consigo estaban a punto de terminarse. Los medicamentos y la comida les ayudaron a recargar sus reservas de chakra, pero el ojo de Kiba seguiría necesitando de antibióticos para evitar infecciones que el chakra curativo de Hinata no podía prevenir. Así que la única solución era salir de la cueva.

Kiba sacó el mapa y mostró los alrededores, había una aldea por cada país que colindaba en la zona, el país del fuego, el país de la lluvia y el país de la tierra. A pesar del cansancio y la comezón que le causaba la cicatrización irregular de su ojo derecho, Kiba se ofreció a ir a la aldea más lejana, la que estaba en el país de la tierra.

Shino tampoco estaba al cien por ciento, su cuerpo apenas estaba comenzando a regenerar su sistema de chakra, por lo que era tan hábil como un civil, pero aun así aceptó salir por lo que le asignaron la aldea más cercana, la del país de la lluvia. Debido a ello, Hinata se ofreció para ir a explorar la aldea del país del fuego.

Con un poco del dinero que les quedaba, mucha incertidumbre y el miedo de no regresar, marcharon con la esperanza de poder comprar comida y medicinas.

Era de madrugada cuando Hinata salió de la cueva y se dirigió tres kilómetros por el camino que conducía al corazón del país del fuego, aunque por suerte su misión no era Konoha, sino una aldea que Shino le había mostrado en un mapa de la zona.

A pesar de que ya había pasado unos días, no lograba asimilar su nueva situación. A veces cuando despertaba creía que estaba durmiendo en su habitación y que al abrir los ojos vería el blanco techo de la mansión. Pero entonces cuando despertaba lo primero que veía era oscuridad total, pues habían acordado apagar las velas mientras dormían para así no malgastar las pocas que habían. Sin embargo, no podía volver a dormir y se quedaba viendo a la nada o acariciando a Akamaru.

Siendo honestos, ninguno de ellos dormía más de tres horas continuas. Kiba por el dolor y picazón en su ojo; Shino por el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba ante el daño que tuvo su sistema circulatorio de chakra, y Hinata por un terror irracional que desarrolló luego de estar mucho tiempo en los calabozos de su clan.

Pero ninguno hablaba ni decía que notaba la molestia de los otros, porque cobijados en la oscuridad de la habitación principal, podían fingir que no había pasado nada, y así no tenían que consolar a los otros cuando no encontraban consuelo para sí mismos.

Aunque fuera de día seguía estando oscuro en la habitación central de la cueva, pero cuando quitaban la cortina que abría paso al exterior, unos tenues rayos lograban colarse y revelar el viejo estado de todas las cosas que adornaban el interior.

Si querían un poco de sol, debían llegar hasta a un lado del manantial y colocarse bajo el único halo de luz que entraba por la apertura superior de la montaña donde estaban.

Suspiró cansada, el equipo ocho había vivido tantas misiones y peleas juntos que no lograron amedrentar ni su espíritu ni su amistad. ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar a eso?

— Pero en esa época teníamos a nuestras familias, había algo por lo que vivir...— Murmuró Hinata mientras iba saltando de árbol en árbol. Sus heridas no estaban sanas por completo, pero sin duda estaba en mejores condiciones físicas que sus amigos. — Por lo menos aún nos queda Mirai-chan…

Llegó a la aldea al mismo tiempo que el sol se mostraba en el horizonte. Era la primera vez en varios días que su piel era tocada por los cálidos rayos del astro. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la droguería y miró el cielo. Ya no la emocionaba ver el sol a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en oscuridad, tal vez se estaba muriendo por dentro. Se entristeció ante la idea y decidió continuar con su encargo.

Entró a la tienda, y la saludó un anciano muy huraño, quién la despachó rápidamente, argumentando que pronto se daría el primer anuncio del año en el centro de la aldea y que quería ir a oírlo. Esa era una aldea muy alejada de los principales centros urbanos, por lo que la única posibilidad de enterarse de las nuevas noticias era oír aquel mensaje, que por cierto se había adelantado, pues solo iban un par de veces al año a dar tales noticias. Eso solo quería decir que se trataba de algo importante.

Hinata indicó los ungüentos y medicinas que necesitaba, pero cuando el anciano estaba bajando unos frascos de un estante muy alto, se lastimó un pie. La chica ofreció ayuda, pero el hombre desconfiado de una forajida, la ahuyentó y sin ayuda se incorporó de nuevo.

Finalmente, Hinata le pagó, gastando todo el dinero que traía consigo.

— ¿Y ahora cómo compro comida? — Se preguntó mientras metía todo en su mochila de viaje.

Pero antes de que saliera del local, el anciano se puso un sombrero y tomó su bastón, listo para ir a escuchar las noticias al centro de la aldea, pero su pie recién lastimado no le permitía avanzar tan rápido como quisiera.

— Si lo desea, puede llevarlo hasta allá. — Ofreció la joven de buena voluntad. Él anciano la miró desconfiado y no sin motivos, pues la chica usaba una capa que le cubría por completo el cuerpo y casi todo el rostro.

— Si no llego, mis nietos saldrán a buscarme… — Le dijo mientras sostenía el brazo que ella le extendió.

Hinata se sorprendió ante sus palabras, era la primera vez que la trataban con tanta desconfianza. La vida le estaba resultando muy dura fuera de Konoha, jamás imaginó que el mundo exterior fuera así. Nunca notó el poder de su protector ninja, pues cuando viajaba como ninja la gente solía recibirlos con agrado o por lo menos con respeto.

— _Pero ahora soy una desertora de Konoha y debo ocultarme._ — Pensó con tristeza y un poco de enojo. Alejó aquellas ideas de su mente y se dispuso a ayudar al anciano. Caminaron despacio hasta llegar a la plaza principal de aquella aldea, donde un hombre estaba repartiendo algunos panfletos.

— Por favor, si saben algo de alguna de estas dos personas, hacérnoslo saber. — Al parecer era un ninja de Konoha, pues su protector ninja en el brazo lo delataba.

Pronto llegaron a las manos del anciano un par de hojas, quién le pasó una a la chica quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ahí estaba la foto que se sacó para su ficha ninja, bajo la leyenda de "Recompensa", ofrecían 500 mil yenes y una "distinción" por parte del clan Hyuuga.

— Una Hyuuga de la rama principal escapó… — Lo rumores comenzaron a escucharse.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen público? Cualquiera podría querer hacerse con el Byakugan.

— Es mucho dinero.

— La recompensa se debe más que nada a su Byakugan.

— Vaya, parece que hay un par de desertores de Konoha. — Comentó el anciano de la droguería. — No hay nada peor que un desertor, en esos sujetos no se puede confiar.

Hinata miró la otra hoja que sostenía y el rostro de Shino se miraba estoico.

— ¿Solo son dos? — Preguntó bajando el rostro.

— ¿Te parece poco? La princesa Hyuuga desertó, sin duda es una de las mayores noticias que he oído en mi vida. — Dijo el anciano. — Aunque no tengo idea de cómo planean atrapar al otro chico, los lentes y su abrigo le cubren casi toda la cara. Podría ser cualquiera.

Hinata se soltó lentamente del anciano y comenzó a alejarse de la multitud. Eso era malo, si Konoha había puesto precio a sus cabezas, sería muy difícil empezar a ganarse la vida, porque si alguien los reconocía podían decir adiós a su preciada libertad.

De momento el hecho de no tener dinero para comida pasó a segundo lugar, debía llegar de inmediato a la cueva y advertirle a Shino de que le habían puesto precio a su cabeza; él continuaba bastante herido como para poder hacer frente a un cazarrecompensas. Fue así como comenzó a correr por el sendero del bosque en dirección al punto en que convergen las tres fronteras.

Iba tan preocupada y ensimismada que no se percató de que un par de presencias se estaban poniendo en posición de ataque. Tratando de que la capucha no se le cayera, volteó y vio a dos sujetos vestidos totalmente de negro y con una katana cada uno. El primero estaba blandiendo su arma y el otro empezó a hacer una serie de sellos.

— _Jutsu de fuego._ — Pensó Hinata mientras trataba de acelerar su paso. No podía conducirlos a su escondite, por lo que comenzó a desviar su camino y acercarse a la frontera con la aldea de la lluvia, la cual tenía entendido estaba muy poco habitada y podría intentar usar algún jutsu de agua.

Continuó corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, el camino se abrió ante sus pies y apenas pudo saltar para evitar caer en el hoyo artificial.

— _Fuego y tierra, probablemente son ninjas de Konoha._ — Supuso mientras activaba su Byakugan. Sus reservas de chakra estaban más estables, aunque aún un tanto lejos de un nivel óptimo, así que en cuanto determinó sus posiciones, desactivó su línea sucesoria.

Uno de los ninjas se dirigía por el norte y el otro por debajo de la tierra, por lo que pronto saltó de nuevo y se colocó en la copa de un gran árbol. Debía tener mucho cuidado con las provisiones porque no tenía más dinero y solo contaba con dos kunais, por lo que tendría que pelear usando el juuken. Amarró la mochila a la copa del árbol y bajó de un salto, justo por donde salía el ninja que usaba jutsus de tierra.

Hinata logró golpear su brazo derecho e inmovilizarlo, así que, aprovechando su entrada sorpresa, lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo noqueó, dejándolo medio enterrado. Sin embargo, no se pudo fijar si realmente estaba fuera de combate, cuando una gran llamarada de fuego la hizo apartarse.

— Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa del Byakugan, fue una grata sorpresa verte entre aquella multitud… ¿Por qué no me dejas ver tus lindos ojos? — Dijo el usuario de jutsus de fuego mientras volvía a lanzar un katon, que esta vez alcanzó a rozarla y comenzar a consumir la capa de la chica.

Rápidamente Hinata se la quitó y aunque se quemó un poco, apagó el fuego que ya había alcanzado la blusa de rejillas que usaba y que había comprado en su primera parada luego de dejar Konoha. El fuego no alcanzó a quemar su piel, pero la zona de sus costillas había quedado al descubierto, mostrando signos de desnutrición.

— Vaya, prefiero a las mujeres que no parecen un esqueleto andante, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción. — Dijo mientras blandía su espada y se lanzaba hacía la chica, quien solo alcanzó a hacer una cruz con sus dos kunais y tener el golpe. — Eres más linda de cerca que en aquella foto.

Hinata no respondió, no podía desconcentrarse, debía encontrar una ventaja para terminar ese encuentro y marchar de regreso a la cueva, sin embargo, ese sujeto era fuerte y tenía un manejo respetable de la katana.

— ¿Qué tal si dejas de luchar y solo te saco los ojos? Se los mando a tu familia, cobramos la recompensa y yo te hago gemir de placer… — Una sonrisa lasciva acompañó sus palabras.

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de rabia. Ella no era un objeto, ella no quería ser solo un cuerpo ultrajado. Y entonces en un arrebato de ansiedad y desquite, logró desviar la Katana con sus kunais y clavar uno en la pierna del hombre.

El ninja se enojó y en vez de tratar de levantar su katana, sujetó a la chica del cabello y le aplicó una llave que la hizo curvarse, de manera que tuvo libre acceso a sus pechos.

— Maldita perra, te voy a… — Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque Hinata golpeó su pierna sana y eso hizo que la soltara y cayera al suelo, de donde pudo recoger la katana y cavársela en la garganta, empapándose ambos de espesa y caliente sangre carmesí.

Aun escurriendo sangre, se acercó al otro ninja, quien seguía inconsciente. Hinata lo sacó de su entierro parcial y cerró todos los tenketsus de sus extremidades, después procedió a despertarlo.

— ¿De dónde son? — Preguntó mientras colocaba la katana en su garganta.

El ninja abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, no tardó mucho en comprender cuál había sido el destino de su compañero.

— Somos cazarrecompensas. — Murmuró y empezando a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía mover ni un músculo.

— ¿No son ninjas de Konoha?

— No, venimos del país de la tierra. ¿Podrías…? — Pero Hinata se dio la media vuelta. No se sentía capaz de volver a cortar una garganta, no podía… pero tampoco podía dejarlo con vida o expondría su ubicación y por ende la seguridad de sus amigos. — No diré nada, lo juro… No creímos que fueras tan lista, se supone que eras una princesa…

Hinata no pudo tragar, tenía la boca seca y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. No podía dejarlo ir, pero tampoco quería matarlo, no podía. A ella le enseñaron desde pequeña la importancia de dar y tener una muerte digna, él ya no era un peligro para ella, si lo mataba sería en condiciones desiguales y eso la convertiría en una abusiva, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de abrir sus puntos de chakra y pelear de nuevo.

— _Mi propio padre no se tentó el corazón al momento de lastimarme, ni al momento de matar a Kurenai-sensei…_ — Pensó mientras trataba de respirar y alzaba la katana.

Hinata oía lejanamente los gritos de súplica pues su corazón había decidido subir a su garganta y comenzar a latir ruidosa y dolorosamente en ese lugar. Una vez que calmó su pulso, más no su corazón, abrió sus pequeños ojos y en lugar de aquel desconocido cazarrecompensas estaba su padre, serio y solemne como le recordaba de toda la vida.

— No titubearé nunca más. — Se dijo. — Soy un kunoichi… no, soy una desertora con objetivos. No puedo morir antes de cumplirlos.

Porque probablemente tendría que luchar contra sus propios camaradas cuando regresaran por Mirai, porque el consejo de su clan y el de la aldea habían enviado asesinos y cazarrecompensas para ir por su cabeza y la de sus amigos. Porque Naruto le lanzó un rassengan; porque cada uno de sus clanes fue egoísta y los usaron con la excusa de la vieja regla como la del Shitsubou. Porque probablemente de ahora en adelante era la vida de otros o la de ella, Kiba y Shino.

— Este es mi nuevo camino ninja, me guste o no. — Murmuró mientras cerraba y empuñaba la katana para acallar aquellos molestos gritos de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Shino se encontraba contemplando el atardecer sentado en una roca a un costado de la entrada a la cueva. Hacía un par de horas que estaba sentado en ese lugar, pero no le había apetecido ingresar aún, quería disfrutar un poco de los últimos rayos de calor del día.

Aún le dolía mucho mantenerse erguido, pero había tendido que fingir delante de sus amigos para que no se preocuparan por él; ya tenían muchas otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Así que se ofreció a ir a explorar una aldea, pero cuando marchó, descubrió que no podría continuar sin colapsar del dolor, así que con lentitud y un poco de vergüenza regresó a la cueva. Kiba y Hinata ya habían marchado, así que él se dedicó a explorar un poco la cueva, solo un poco pues solo tenía a la mano las últimas dos velas.

Ya había tenido la tentación de examinar los libros que había en el gran estante. Encontró algunos libros de medicina, historia de los países ninja, herbolaria, y técnicas de pelea básicas. Shino ojeó los libros de medicina, probablemente le serían muy útiles en ese momento. Se sentó a leer cuando de pronto notó que en la parte baja del estante había una tabla mal puesta. Con mucho esfuerzo se agachó y se dio cuenta de que ese pedazo de madera estaba flojo, por lo que lo quitó y la poca luz de la vela reveló un pedazo blanco. Shino introdujo su mano y sintió varios pergaminos. Sacó uno y se sorprendió de su contenido.

Debían de haber pertenecido al sannin Orochimaru, pues en ese pergamino venía un esquema muy completo del cuerpo humano y se indicaban algunas hipótesis para experimentar el alargamiento de la vida. A Shino no le interesaba la inmortalidad, al contrario, se preguntaba quién querría vivir tanto, ver morir a todos sus seres amados y continuar existiendo. No, sin duda Shino no quería ser inmortal, pero si podría usar toda esa información para perfeccionar su cuerpo y su Kikaichū. Si lograba modificar sus colonias de insectos, podría desarrollar nuevas y más fuertes técnicas. Entonces nunca nadie se atrevería a lastimar a sus amigos. Es más, podría generar su propia colonia del insecto rojo sin necesidad de criarlos dentro de su cuerpo. Había mil posibilidades.

Entonces tomó un par más de pergaminos y se dirigió al manantial para leer un poco, primero quería familiarizarse y categorizar toda la información que poseía. Una vez que se hubo cansado de leer y que comió el último trozo de pan que le quedaba, salió a la entrada principal de la cueva a esperar a sus amigos, y confesarles que no había logrado llegar a la aldea del país de la lluvia.

Un rato después de estar meditando y recibiendo aire fresco, miró al horizonte cuando de pronto se alarmó al ver a alguien acercándose, pero una silueta con el corto cabello le indicó que se trataba de Hinata.

La observó caminar, no traía la capa con la que salió al amanecer y su blusa de rejillas estaba notablemente chamuscada. Cuando ella llegó a su lado notó que también tenía unos mechones de cabello quemados.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a entrar a la cueva.

— Konoha está ofreciendo recompensas por ti y por mí. — Le respondió con tristeza.

— ¿Trataron de atraparte?

Ella asintió.

— Sí, un par de cazarrecompensas del país de la tierra. — Ella hizo una pausa para mirar a su impasible amigo. — ¿Tú estás bien, Shino? ¿Nadie te persiguió?

— Debo confesar algo, — Shino bajó su mirada. Todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de Konoha había estado sin sus preciados lentes oscuros, eso le hacía sentirse expuesto, aunque trataba de no preocuparse tanto ya que no tenía a su habitual colonia dentro de él por lo que la luz extra no causaba estragos en su cuerpo. — No tuve las fuerzas suficientes para ir… lo siento.

Pero ella sonrió.

— No importa, hubiera sido terrible si alguien te reconocía, es mejor que haya sido así.

El Aburame no esperaba que Hinata lo regañara o se quejara, pero le entristeció ver que la sonrisa en el rostro de ella no llegaba a sus ojos, los cuales lucían cansados y apagados. Eso sin contar con las manchas de sangre mal enjuagada de su ropa.

— Vamos a dentro para que te refresques un poco.

— Hai.

E ingresaron a la oscuridad de la cueva. Una vez dentro, Hinata depositó su mochila con los medicamentos en uno de los catres y salió con un abrigo que le había dado Kiba en días anteriores. Ella se quitó la ropa y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, cobijada por la oscuridad debido a que ya se habían terminado las velas y su única luz eran los tenues rayos que ingresaban por el orificio superior de la montaña.

Sentía que las manos se le congelaban ante el tacto helado del agua, pero se sintió mejor al quitarse el sudor y la sangre que no pudo quitarse con el chapuzón que se dio antes de regresar a la cueva. No quería que sus amigos vieran sus manos manchadas, ella misma no quería ver ni sentir el recuerdo cálido y viscoso de la sangre.

De pronto un ruido los alertó y Shino descubrió que Kiba y Akamaru por fin habían regresado.

— Por fin era justo que pasara algo bueno. — Fue la manera en que saludó a Shino con buen humor. — ¿Ya ha llegado Hinata?

— Sí, está en el manantial.

— Bien, porque Akamaru y yo tenemos que darles una buena noticia.

— ¿Q-qué sucede? — Su tartamudeo se debió más al frío que sentía. Shino se acercó y la arropó en un abrazo, sin duda ese lugar estaba algunos grados más fresco que el exterior.

— Akamaru y yo atrapamos a un sujeto por el que ofrecían una recompensa. — El Aburame notó que el poco color de las mejillas de su compañera la habían abandonado. — Y cuando cobramos la recompensa, algunos aldeanos nos invitaron a beber al bar del lugar. Ahí se me ocurrió una gran idea. Pondremos un bar para ganar dinero y pasar desapercibidos, Hinata sabe cocinar y Shino puede aprender y así los dos se quedan en la cocina.

— ¿Ya sabes de la recompensa que Konoha ofrece por nosotros dos? — Preguntó Shino, la idea de Kiba no se le hacía tan descabellada, pero tenía sus riesgos.

— Sí, parece que son la sensación del momento.

Shino sintió como la chica se encogía a su lado.

— ¿Qué opinas, Hinata? — Shino le habló suavemente.

— No lo sé, los bares son lugares donde los ninjas buscan información, ¿Qué tal si un día llega alguien de Konoha? Aunque Kiba no tenga recompensa lo reconocerán fácilmente.

— Borraré los tatuajes de mi cara, y cambiaré poco a poco mi olor corporal. — Respondió el aludido. — Y Akamaru se quedará en la cocina con ustedes.

Shino bajó la mirada. Sabía lo que esos tatuajes significaban para Kiba, él mismo le había contado lo orgulloso que había estado el día que lo marcaron a pesar de que estuvo más de una semana con la cara hinchada y con comezón.

— _Mamá me dijo que solo los miembros honorables usan estas marcas, así que sin duda soy un miembro importante de mi clan_ — Proclamó con orgullo el Inuzuka hace muchos años en la academia ninja.

— Supongo que la persona más adecuada para burlar a un Inuzuka, es otro Inuzuka. — Shino notó que la Hyuuga seguía sin estar convencida del todo.

— Y Hinata puede avisarnos si se aproxima alguien más de Konoha. Somos el mejor equipo de rastreo del mundo ninja, no será difícil borrar nuestro rastro y movernos en sus narices. — Kiba sonrió socarronamente, Hinata suspiró derrotada y Shino hizo sin darse cuenta su viejo tic de acomodarse las gafas, aunque ya no las tenía consigo. — Debemos brindar por nuestro gran futuro.

Entonces Kiba se quitó su mochila y dejó ver algunos pedazos de pan, frutas y un par de cantinfloras. Aquello logro disminuir la tensión que se había instalado ante el anuncio de Kiba; apenas tenían una semana viviendo en aquel lugar cuando ya empezaban a plantearse el abandonarlo.

— ¿Podremos cambiar las camas? — Escuchó Shino que preguntaba Hinata y que Kiba le respondía con una sonrisa.

— Sí, también estaba pensando que podríamos buscar un lugar lejos de Konoha donde comprar una casa, podríamos vivir ahí con Mirai-chan. — El castaño le entregó una cantimplora a cada uno y se sentó mientras mordía una manzana.

— Quizás en el país de Hierro, ahí casi no hay ninjas sino samurais. — Dijo el Aburame mientras destapaba sediento su envase, sin embargo, al acercarlo a sus labios, un olor amargo lo descolocó.

— Es sake. — Murmuró en voz baja la única chica del lugar.

— Es de lo mejor para entrar en calor, hace demasiado frío en éste sitio. — Entre las penumbras de la oscuridad de la cueva, el moreno notó que Kiba sacaba una tercera cantimplora de una bolsa que estaba atada en el lomo de su mejor amigo. También el castaño aprovechó para cortar unos pedazos de pan, unas peras y desgajó unas naranjas para el canino, quien de inmediato se puso a comer.

— Preferiría agua. — Shino no tenía nada en contra del alcohol, pero en sus condiciones no sentía ganas de consumir alcohol.

— Es lo único que conseguí de beber. Por cierto, Hinata, ¿Conseguiste los antibióticos?

La azulada alzó la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

— Están en ese bolso. — Y señaló el catre que solía usar ella para dormir.

— Definitivamente hoy es mi día de suerte, todo el día he sentido picazón en el ojo. — Y Kiba llegó hasta el sitio indicado. — Tsk, no veo nada.

— Ya no quedan velas. — Fue la respuesta del otro chico.

Kiba dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Entonces tendré que esperar a mañana para hacerme una curación. — Su canino amigo gimió en solidaridad.

Shino iba a proponer que salieran de la cueva a hacerle el cambio de vendajes de su rostro, cuando la chica que estaba sentada a su lado se puso de pie.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. — Se ofreció Hinata. — Puedo ver con mi Byakugan.

— Sería estupendo. — Dijo aún de buen humor el castaño. Aquello le parecía bastante extraño a Shino. Los últimos siete días, Kiba había estado demasiado irritable y malhumorado, quejándose de todo y reprendiéndolos por cualquier cosa.

Como si Akamaru hubiera leído sus pensamientos, caminó hasta situarse a su lado, y con lentitud le acercó con una pata el envase del cual había visto beber a su amigo.

— _Sake añejo_ — Pensó. — _Kiba debe estar ebrio._ — Fue su conclusión.

Pero justo cuando pensaba preguntar a su amigo, quien estaba recostado en un catre con Hinata a su lado, pateó algo. Al agacharse notó que era la mochila de viaje que el castaño botó cuando llegó a la cueva, y a pesar de la poca visibilidad que había, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad notaron decenas de pequeñas monedas de oro y un par de fajos de billetes.

— Kiba, ¿De dónde sacaste tantos yenes?

— Se los dije, capturé a un sujeto con recompensa.

— ¿Utilizaste los jutsus de tu clan? — Cuestionó el moreno.

— Por supuesto que no, no soy tan idiota como para delatarnos tan fácilmente.

— ¿Entonces qué clase de objetivo fue el que capturaste?

— Era un sujeto que se metió con las personas equivocadas, sabes, no todos lo que tienen recompensas son delincuentes, tú deberías entenderlo perfectamente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, de manera que se podía escuchar perfectamente cada uno de los roces de tela de Hinata al momento de retirar el vendaje de la cuenca vacía de Kiba y comenzar a colocar los medicamentos necesarios.

El Aburame se sentó junto en el catre de junto y hubiera deseado tener la visión de una persona normal y no los ojos entrenados de un shinobi del clan Aburame que podían acostumbrarse fácilmente a la poca luz. Mientras Kiba estaba acostado en el catre, extendió una de sus manos para alcanzar uno de los muslos de la peliazul, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la altura adecuada del rostro de su amigo.

El primer impulso de Shino fue de ir y quitar el tacto de la pierna desnuda de la chica, pues su ropa estaba mojada y no tenía otra muda, por lo que estaba usando un abrigo largo que el Inuzuka le había dado, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas, lo cual no era un problema por la oscuridad en la que vivían. Pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba pues no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse o parar las caricias y el castaño encontró una distracción en rozar y delinear la piel que alcanza a tocar desde su posición.

Akamaru volvió a gemir suavemente y movió con su pata la cantimplora de la chica, la cual estaba vacía. ¿En qué momento ella se había bebido todo su contenido? Había estado sentado a su lado y al parecer sus sentidos aún no volvían del todo a la normalidad, su mente estaba tardando mucho tiempo en reaccionar.

— _En realidad esto nunca mejoró, ¿No? Akamaru…_ — Pensó mientras acariciaba el lomo del cansado animal.

* * *

.

.

.

— Aún si no me das permiso, iré tras de ellos. — Sentenció Naruto mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio de Kakashi. Detrás de él, Sai y un ninja con mascara de ANBU lo miraban impasibles.

Kakashi suspiró dejando ver su cansancio ante aquella situación.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? — Naruto se mostró un poco desubicado por la pregunta, pero Kakashi no se detuvo, alzó una mano y continuó. — Desde tus trece años estuviste entrenando para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, después estuviste luchando para disminuir la condena que la Alianza Shinobi decretó, la cual lograste disminuir a dos años, que en realidad fueron seis meses. — El peliplata miró de soslayo al ANBU. — No, no puedes ir detrás de Hinata y su equipo, ya es tiempo de que definas tus prioridades y empieces a prepararte para ser Hokage. No puedes tenerlo todo, y en caso de que pienses escaparte, devolveré a Sasuke a la cárcel para que termine su tiempo de encierro.

— Pero no es lo mismo, pienso que hay algo que no está claro, alguien debió tenderles una trampa o quizás…

— Pienso lo mismo Naruto. — Kakashi se levantó y miró a través de la ventana. — Pero no les ayudaremos mucho encontrándolos y trayéndoles de regreso… Porque el clan Hyuuga y Aburame han puesto precio a sus cabezas, es mejor para ellos permanecer en el anonimato mientras baja la euforia de su captura.

— ¿Los Inuzukas no quieren de regreso a Kiba? — Preguntó Sai.

— No tengo idea de qué trama Hana Inuzuka, pero imagino que está tratando de no meter a Kiba en grandes aprietos. Probablemente ella quiera que su hermano regrese vivo. — Kakashi sintió el atisbo de una fuerte jaqueca en su sien.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Vivo?

El ANBU suspiró y habló con voz profunda y con un toque de aburrimiento.

— Cuando le ponen precio a alguien, significa que no importa si lo entregan vivo o muerto.

El rubio apretó sus puños y la mandíbula.

— Por eso mismo debo ser yo quien dé con ellos primero… Kakashi-sensei…

— Ellos no son débiles, sin duda no caerán fácilmente, además de que Shikamaru tiene la teoría de ellos van a regresar. En ese caso lo mejor para ellos es que esté en el puesto del Hokage alguien que realmente quiera escuchar su versión y aplique un castigo justo para sus crímenes. ¿O prefieres que los viejos del consejo decreten su ejecución en cuanto pongan un pie en la aldea?

El rubio desvió la vista.

— No…

— ¿Entonces lo que Hokage-sama quiere decir es que es mejor para ellos que alguien de confianza sea el encargado de decidir su destino? — Preguntó el ex miembro de Raíz, Sai.

— Así es, por eso mismo es que Shikamaru está tan empecinado en seguir escalando en poder político en la aldea, sabe que de esa manera tiene más posibilidades de… — Pero Kakashi calló, todos en esa oficina sabían la postura del heredero Nara, hasta el momento nada de lo que le dijeran le hacía cambiar de opinión.

Y de alguna manera no podían culparlo, ver a la pequeña Mirai sollozar y dejar flores en la tumba de su madre era suficiente para que nadie hablara a favor del equipo ocho frente a Shikamaru.

— Hablan de ellos como si fueran inocentes. — Observó Sai con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Si ellos no fueron, entonces quién mató a la quinta y a Yuhi Kurenai?

— Apuesto lo que sea a que Hinata-chan no fue, ella...

— Tengo entendido que solo saliste con ella unos meses. —Replicó Sai. — Antes de eso apenas se hablaban, ¿Y si realmente fueron ellos? Nadie más tenía un motivo para matarlas.

— Ella era su sensei, un ninja de Konoha jamás haría algo así…

— Ellos osaron envenenarme, no parecían unos camaradas muy confiables. — Dijo el ANBU de imprevisto.

— Aún hay muchas cosas que desconocemos, pero ir tras ellos no es la solución. — El Hokage miró al rubio. — Naruto, es tiempo de que madures y te enfoques en tu sueño. Si decides ir tras el equipo ocho, nunca estarás listo para ser Hokage.

— No estoy de acuerdo. — El rubio volvió a presionar con fuerza sus puños y salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

Kakashi se dejó caer abatido en la silla y miró a los otros dos ninjas.

— Ustedes vayan a ver que no se meta en problemas, pero sobretodo no lo dejen salir de la aldea.

— Sabes que no lo podemos detener si se lo propone en serio, Hokage-sama. — Dijo Sai.

— Sasuke puede hacerlo, y se lo debe a Naruto. — Miró al ANBU. — Lo menos que puedes hacer es ver que no arruine su posibilidad de ser Hokage.

— Tsk. — Y el ANBU salió de la oficina seguido por Sai, quien fue el único en hacer una reverencia antes de salir.

Cuando el silencio regresó a la oficina, el peligris soltó un largo suspiro.

— Tu tarea si es ir a buscarlos y mantenerlos vigilados a la distancia. — Dijo Kakashi cuando estuvo seguro de que los chicos se habían ido.

— ¿De verdad piensas que los puedo encontrar? — Preguntó Yamato mientras aparecía frente al escritorio.

— De momento las cosas están tranquilas en la aldea, por lo que puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Aunque antes de que te marches me gustaría que revisaras las pertenencias de Kurenai y Tsunade, tal vez haya alguna pista.

— ¿No sería mejor investigar a los clanes? Pienso que ponerles una recompensa tan alta solo delata su interés por terminar con ellos.

— Pienso lo mismo, pero el clan Aburame y el clan Hyuuga no son como los clanes Ino-Shika-Cho que responden a cualquier solicitud del clan Sarutobi. No, ellos no están obligados a entregar cuentas al Hokage si sus acciones no suponen un peligro para la estabilidad de la aldea. De otra forma pueden alegar que su autonomía está siendo violentada e iniciar una guerra civil, lo cual terminaría con la estabilidad que la aldea recién está gozando después de la guerra. Es más, si esto no se tratara de camaradas de Naruto, probablemente no estaríamos hablando de esto e Ibiki estaría encargado de todo.

— Eso es muy cruel, sempai.

— Es la verdad, aunque los crueles son los clanes, sobre todo aquellos que son tan arcaicos como el clan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Naruto salió de la torre de prisa y pensó en ir al hospital a buscar a Sakura. Seguramente ella seguía desconsolada por la recién muerte de su sensei, pero también estaba seguro de que ella tampoco creía que el equipo ocho fuera culpable de todo.

Pero al llegar al parque que estaba frente a la torre encontró que Shikamaru estaba caminando leyendo un pergamino mientras la pequeña Mirai iba sobre sus hombros diciéndole por donde caminar. Era la primera vez que se veían desde hace días, cuando el Nara le dijo de una manera un poco tosca que Tsunade Senju había muerto.

— Mirai-chan — La llamó Naruto. Él recordaba que hace un par de meses, él y Hinata se encontraron a la pequeña jugando con un grupo de niños en la caja de arena de otro parque, y que cuando llamaron a la niña, ella los miró con una gran sonrisa y corrió con los brazos extendidos hacía su entonces novia.

Pero ésta vez, cuando la niña volteó, no sonrió ni hizo ningún intento por ir hacía él, probablemente no lo reconoció. Sin embargo, el mayor si bajó el pergamino y se dirigió a su lado.

— Naruto, ¿Vas al hospital? — Saludó el Nara.

— Sí, ¿Y ustedes que hacen?

— Leo unos pergaminos, pero pensé que sería bueno que saliéramos a ver la aldea un rato.

— ¿Hina-onee está contigo? — Murmuró tímidamente la niña.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los mayores, pero Mirai empezaba a acostumbrarse, últimamente cuando preguntaba por sus tíos Kiba, Shino y Hinata todo el mundo se quedaba callado y le decían que estaban en una misión muy lejos.

— ¿Quieres un helado? — Le preguntó Shikamaru mientras la bajaba y le señalaba un puesto de helados que estaba un poco más adelante.

— Sí. — Y tomó el billete para ir corriendo a comprarlo.

— Pregunta todos los días por ellos. — Comentó Shikamaru como si estuviera hablando del clima, pero de alguna forma Naruto percibió una chispa de dolor en los ojos de su amigo.

— Yo… — No estaba seguro de hablar de aquello, pero suponía que no podía retractarse de su palabra. — Yo los traeré de vuelta. Aún no hay pruebas de que ellos hayan matado a… — Pero no pudo terminar su frase, no cuando Mirai sonreía al recibir su helado.

Shikamaru lo miró y se alzó de hombros.

— Está bien, pero aun cuando se pudiera probar su inocencia, yo los encerraré de por vida por desertores, por huir cuando más los necesitábamos.

Naruto guardó un poco de silencio mientras observaban a Mirai ser abordada por un par de niñas de su edad que la invitaban a jugar con ellas a las escondidas.

— Te ves muy tranquilo, aunque solo han pasado unos días. — Comentó el rubio con un poco de imprudencia, pero el moreno sonrió un poco.

— El dolor sin duda no se ha ido y probablemente nunca se irá. — Su sonrisa se marchó al ver a las dos niñas marcharse tras haber recibido una negativa de Mirai sobre jugar con ellas. — Pero ahora tengo una misión aún más importante, cuidar de ella.

Naruto tragó grueso al ver la tristeza en la mirada de la niña cuando Shikamaru le dijo que era hora de regresar a la mansión Nara.

— Nos vemos después, tengo que terminar de preparar todo para mi ceremonia de nombramiento de líder del clan.

— De acuerdo, suerte.

— Naruto… disculpa por lo que hice la última vez, no debí ser tan indolente contigo sobre la Quinta, sé que era como una madre para ti. — Fueron las palabras del Nara mientras ignoraba el hecho de que su ropa era manchada por un poco del helado de Mirai que comenzaba a derretirse.

— No te preocupes, no han sido días muy buenos, pero todo mejorará. — Dijo Naruto con su característico ímpetu, no guardaba ni un poco de rencor.

Así que mientras Shikamaru y Mirai se alejaban, Naruto comprendió que Kakashi-sensei tenía razón. En la vida debía haber prioridades, Sasuke fue mucho tiempo el objetivo que se impuso alcanzar, pero aquello le había costado mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y hasta un brazo. No es que se quejara, ya que al final recuperó a su amigo y pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, pero si quería descubrir la verdad tras lo sucedido aquel día, ser Hokage le ayudaría, pues tendría voz y voto para decidir qué hacer con ellos.

— Yo voy a descubrir la verdad, ese será mi objetivo. — Se dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Y si lo que descubres no te gusta? — Le preguntó el ANBU de la oficina del Hokage.

— Supongo que debo prepararme para estar a la altura de las circunstancias cuando llegue el momento.

— Hmp. Pues yo no seré tan blando, nadie se mete con un Uchiha como lo hicieron ellos.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora.

Ha sido una época muy difícil y me fue imposible escribir algo decente, pronto estaré actualizando todas mis historias, así que les agradezco su apoyo y que sigan leyendo. Ojalá puedan opinar y decir qué les pareció el capítulo, eso me ayudaría mucho a seguir con la historia.

Si les interesa, contaré un poco de lo que ha sucedido en mi página de Facebook **Tamashitsumo** , nos leemos pronto.

Martes 04 de junio del 2019


End file.
